Northern Hearth
by Depressed Paperbag
Summary: Six months after the Empire's fall and the loss of her friends, Akame drifts through the lands in search of lost Teigu and to ease possible uprisings. She gains wind of organized criminal conflict in the North and makes her way to the region. There, she meets a young soldier who is native to the area and, eventually, finds out how similar their lives are. And their differences.
1. Northern Hearth

**A/N:**

**Here we are again. To be honest, I didn't expect to find myself walking back to write another "Akame Ga Kill" story. I had assumed that I was finished with my part in this anime/manga, but yet, I find myself back here. So why not? I suppose that starting fresh on a new story - with no ties to any other related stories that I may have and this story is more of a format to work on my character development skills, romance, and short chapter stories. The story may have more talking than action, but we'll see.**

**Takes place half a year (approximately six months) after the main plot, with Akame, the one to be the only Night Raid member to be alive (excluding Najenda) and is expected to be rather short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Akame Ga Kill!" and only this story and its original characters.**

* * *

_**Northern Hearth**_

_**By**_

_**Depressed Paperbag**_

After the battles she endured during the Revolutionary War, after killing her own sister, after defeating the General of the Imperial army, Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame left the Capital to drift from region to region so she could find purpose again, to keep on moving for the ones that had perished for the sake of peace and to preserve it.

As the only living Night Raid assassin left, Akame was left to herself to find her own path with no one left by her side. For six months, she wandered the lands of the county with her black cloak covering the majority of her appearance. Though loneliness could only do so much to a mind, even for one like Akame's. She could feel it - the numbness that grew in her mind. For her, she never expected the burden to enlarge.

Once the siege of the Capital was accomplished, many assassins (at least the ones that were still alive) dispersed from Night Raid and went their own ways. Though she was no longer a part of the assassination job, she still believed herself to be a bringer of justice at heart, willing to kill anyone who would threaten to erase the peace that she and her deceased friends fought for and at a steep cost.

As always, there would be bandits and criminals in the world. It was no surprise to anyone. The newly established New Imperial government found it upon themselves to handle such situations with use of deadly force - if needed. After the war, the New Imperial government immediately conducted an operation to find all possible Teigu that was not in the hands of the Revolutionary army and limited the use to only soldiers of high position in order to prevent any peace-usurpers from using their fearful potential.

Even worse, new species of Danger Beasts were rising drastically, more specifically in the northern region. Even after the victory of the Revolutionary Army, the northern tribes were decimated in the beginning of war, and as a result, many northern tribes perished. Many tribesmen who were native to the area broke off and began to resort to criminal acts to make a new life. Those who were resentful against the Revolutionary Army for not assisting them in times of turmoil bonded together to create _another _revolt against a government whom they believed would eventually become as corrupt as the past Empire.

It was safe to say that only a few, including Akame, in the world were armed with Teigu now. Preferably those who were Sergeants or higher had Teigu.

In order to ease the north of its problems, the New Empire sent a single battalion of capable soldiers, Division 5-C. The armed soldiers assigned to watch the activity in the north weren't exactly excited, as many called to the problem when they were just settling down in peace.

However, as loyal as they always were, many grudgingly agreed to the call and assembled their way to the north to establish a outpost. None of them expected for it be so struggling. Once they had created camp there, they were attacked by assailants and had difficulties taking down nearby nocturnal Danger Beasts who were unusually aggressive during the day.

The situation was obvious: they were in deep.

As soon as she heard of the situation in the north, Akame knew her next destination.

She abandoned her trip back to the Capital for a certain reunion and turned to the northern region.

And now..

* * *

This was a lot more worse than she thought it'd be.

The blistering blizzard blew through her cloak, shivering down to the bone. Akame walked her path to a high-altitude peak where she was told that the New Imperial outpost would be found. Still, she had to be cautious, as she could barely see the uphill road in front of her due to the blowing snow. The former assassin had to be careful to not lose her guide as well, which was appointed by an Imperial soldier.

"It should be near by!" Her guide yelled to her.

"..." Akame heard his words and decided that her first action would be to find the superior officer and understand the situation. She wasn't going to do anything else. Nothing more, nothing less. All she had to do was ask him about the problem and then solve it as always. Her guide eventually stopped at pointed at the distant camp with gray campsites and far-away campfires. When she turned around, the guide was gone as if he ran in a hurry. She shrugged it off and made her way to the New Imperial camp.

Once she was in the campsite, it was miserable. Many of the soldiers were all huddled around the dimly lit fires and covered in bloody bandages with their blankets around them. It was quite sad, seeing those who lived after the war, only to be sent to danger again. However, she didn't have the time to feel pity. All she wanted to do was to end the problems they were having and then, make her way back to the Capital to see someone.

Akame asked one of the nearby soldiers for the officer's tent and pointed to one that was slightly larger than the other tents.

Entering the tent, she was in the middle of an argument between a similar-looking duo of girls, who were possibly twins, and a muscular male with a buzz cut and stubble. She assumed that the older man was the officer. Not wanting to break their dispute, she stood idly as they argued.

"I don't really think it would be a good idea sending Heiyoru by himself!" The girl with short, kept yellow hair and light green eyes protested. She had a slightly stern expression on her face and appeared more mature than her sister.

"Yeah! By himself!" The other girl howled. She had the same hair style and color as the other but had auburn eyes.

"Yanui, stop it."

"Oopsie~! Sorry, Hanui.." She covered in her mouth with embarrassment.

"Listen, I don't think neither of you would be good with him." The officer with a dirty cloak sighed, rubbing his head, "Heiyoru is fine by himself; he's capable of handling himself."

"But to survey around the outskirts? There might be anything there waiting for us!" Hanui argued again, worried for her ally's well being. "If Heiyoru were to die, we'd lose our only healthiest offensive individual at the moment! And Heiyoru is the only one who can safely guide us through the landscape!"

Her commanding officer slammed the wood table containing a map and several other scrolls, which were probably orders given from the center of the region: the Capital. He had about enough of her going against his orders. The entire division was in as deep as it was, and he didn't need disobedient soldiers within his ranks. The man's sudden expression of impatience silenced the twins.

"That's enough!" He yelled, turning his sight towards the girl in black and red: Akame, "We've got a visitor. Leave us be, Hanui. You as well, Yanui.."

The female soldier sighed and grudgingly saluted to him, "Sir."

"Okay, sir~!" Yanui beamed brightly, accompanying her sister out of the tent. "One, two, one, two!"

Once the duo left the tent, it was only containing both the officer and the assassin. He knew who she was and what she had done for not just for the Revolutionary Army, but for the future of the land. The Captain was on the front lines that day and was one of the many witnesses who saw the death of Esdeath as she enveloped herself in her own ice, shattering to unattainable pieces. He dropped himself back on his chair and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know who you are.." The man pointed out, nodding at her, "You, Akame of the Demon Blade Murasame, must be here to help us in our 'time of darkness'. My name is Derwin."

"I am simply here to end the problem as quickly as I can." Akame responded nonchalantly, "That is all."

"Straight to the point, eh? Good.." Derwin muttered, "As you can see, we're in a ditch. We have those damn so-called 'Iceshard Rebels' on our asses and to top it off, the amount of Danger Beast activity is at the highest."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, but it's harder than it sounds, even for you. "These damn thugs and monsters are pretty sharp. _Especially_ the people. They're more like crazies than rebels."

"..." Akame didn't take note of his warning, finding it as an exaggeration. But it was worth knowing about the local 'criminals' that Derwin was labeling, "Why so?"

"A majority of all of the tribes that are still alive in this region are in it." Derwin explained, "Since we weren't able to be there for them when Esdeath was tearing a hole in their land and pride, they pretty much want to kill us for all of the 'pain and suffering' that 'we' put them through. They're smart, I'll give them that. They attack at night and leave as fast as they come. The worst part is their tenacity; they just come at you with all they have if they're cornered. They must be doped on something, because they don't even go down if you stab them in the gut. Not to mention their traps."

"Hm?"

"Anyways, I feel more sorry for the established villages that were built in the north three months ago. At least the ones in the warmer parts of the north."

"Why is that?"

"The towns get harassed by the tribes and the thugs that pass through makes a living off thievery and assaults." Derwin added, "We've gotten reports of rape and murder, but as you can see, we're too deep to do anything. Talk about loss of their pride; they've all degraded to troublesome bandits and thugs.."

"..And if I were to eliminate the ringleader?"

"I wouldn't go over your head; they're dangerous and I'm sure some of them have Teigu.." Derwin trailed off, causing Akame to slightly glare at him, "Ahem! But yeah, if you could cut off the head of the snake, maybe everything else would calm down. I said _maybe._"

That was all she needed to hear. No one had to be burdened upon her for this task; Akame could easily find a trail of the group named the 'Iceshard Rebels' and make her way there. Perhaps she would start at one of the nearby towns that Derwin noted was being attacked and harassed by the bandits. As she was about to leave the tent and travel again, she was halted by the officer's request.

"Wait!" He called out to her.

Akame let out a faint sigh out of her nose, "What is it?"

"I was hoping you could help us with something.." Derwin requested.

"Yes?"

"One of my most skilled soldiers, Heiyoru, needs someone to accompany him to scout around the area of our camp, probably a little further than that. We're checking specific locations for any possible lurking Danger Beasts." He explained, "I can't risk losing my only healthy fighter. All of the others are either sick or too weak to accompany him and I was hoping you could follow him! Just temporarily though!"

"..." Akame wasn't exactly fond of being thrown off her own path again, but she was here to help, and the red-eyed girl would do so, "I accept."

"Ah, good!" Derwin chirped brightly, "Heiyoru! Come in!"

The flap of the tent opened, with a young teenager coming inside the tent, saluting to his superior. His image was abnormal; Akame had never seen a fellow with an unusual appearance! He was slightly taller than her, probably a year older than her. He had tan skin with unsettled hair in a light peachy color. His eyes were of a teal color and blinked brightly with his eyelids. The boy's attire consisted of a slightly worn-out and faded winter outfit with a gray sweater under a sleeveless jacket, ski goggles with a black outline and orange screen, utility belt holding a knife and a few essentials, and a black checkered gray muffler with a faded tan hooded cloak.

"Sir!" Heiyoru grinned brightly, eyeing Akame curiously. "Hey, aren't you..?"

"Hm?"

"Heh, after your victory against the Ice General by yourself, you've made quite a name." Derwin explained.

"No that wasn't it, sir," The boy corrected him, waving his hand at Derwin, "She looks kind of under-dressed for this weather."

"Ah, is that so?"

"You don't need to worry about me." Akame responded with a hint of coldness.

"Okay, okay, sorry for caring, lady Akame." Heiyoru scoffed, rolling his eyes at her. "I should get going sir; I have to check around the area for any enemy activity!"

"Hang on," Derwin halted him with his hand and pointed his index finger at the former assassin, "She's coming with you."

"Uh, no." Heiyoru let out a drawn-out thought and shook his head. "Can't I just recommend Aoeba again?!"

"He's sick at the moment."

_"Shit.." _Heiyoru cursed under his breath. Today was indeed something new; he was going to have a companion that he didn't know anything about. Even though she had quite the looks, he didn't like how she expressed herself. Cold and insouciant, Heiyoru was slightly concerned for his own life in the hands of this "hero" he's heard about all over the land. But he had to suck it up; it was only for a day. If he was able to survive 'years' during the Revolutionary War, he could get through this easily. "As long as she doesn't get in my way, fine. Still not responsible for what happens to her though.."

Akame took no heed to respond to his insult and could care less about what he thought about her. He didn't mean anything to her, but he was still her ally, and that was the only thing that kept her from drawing her blade on him.

"Well, let's get goin'!" Heiyoru cheered with his fists in the air, dashing out of the tent. Akame stared at him nonchalantly as he made his way out, but Derwin simply chuckled. It wasn't unusual for Heiyoru to act so highly during missions, as long as they went his way of course.

"Don't think so badly of Heiyoru," Derwin pointed out, "He seems reckless, but he's more than capable. Just warm up to him, and things'll be fine."

Akame turned her vision to the tall man and shook her head as she made her way out of his tent. When she stepped out, there appeared to be no end to the winter storm that befell over the group. There was nothing more pitiful than a bunch of demoralized soldiers suffering from weather, attacks, and Danger Beasts. She threw her black hood over her head and locked her eyes on the boy, his cloak was spread out from his body and didn't even have his hood up.

When she took a closer inspection, she could notice his weapon: a white and gray shield-gauntlet with a distinct religious insignia crest on it and a built-in sheath that held a slim silver short-sword behind it, armed on his left hand.

"We should make this quick." Akame said to Heiyoru, walking up to him. He took no time to turn his vision from the tight valley restricted by the tall rock walls just ahead of the camp to his new companion.

"Something feels kind of weird." Heiyoru scratched his chin, "Don't you feel that?"

_A dangerous aura?_ Akame's red eyes shot sharply towards the valley ahead of them and placed a hand on her Teigu's hilt."

"Geez, I was just kidding, ice cube!" Heiyoru snickered, groaning in disappointment, "It's nothing, so try not to make everyone around us more uneasy than they are now."

"Ice.. cube..?" The red-eyed girl slightly tilted her head curiously at the boy, muddled by his statement.

"You've really got to take it easy once in a while, sheesh! You're more uneasy than Yanui when she enlisted her first mission!" Maybe that was too much of an overstatement for him, "Well, least you don't look like the type to piss their pants after seeing a baby Earth Dragon.."

"Did you say something?" Akame asked, blinking at him, "It would be best if we finished this as quickly as possible. Shall we?"

"Ahem! All right then!" Heiyoru pounded his chest with his fist and pointed towards the valley, "We'll go through there and just check around. Most of the areas, that I want to check, have Danger Beasts more than half of the time, but for someone as 'great' as you, I don't think it should be too hard."

"If you feel confident in your knowledge of the area, then you may lead." Akame didn't mind following since she knew little of the area's landscape.

"Good; I've gone through the areas a good amount of times, so shouldn't be a problem!" Heiyoru marched ahead stiffly and turned over his head to Akame. "Hey, pink eye! Hurry up!"

_Pink eye..? _Akame wasn't sure why he was calling her all of these names. It was a bit irritating. She couldn't worry about that now; Akame was able to detect that the danger that teal-eyed boy doubted: there was indeed a dangerous presence that was emitting from the locations that were most likely the areas that he was going to. It wasn't just one, but dozens of them. If there were many of them, but they were small-sized. She had been killing humans all her life, so killing Danger Beasts would be much more maintainable.

_If he does not know of the obstructions ahead, then I must watch over him, at least until I have finished this chore._

"Hey, Akame!" Heiyoru hollered over the whistling wind.

"What?"

"Come on. Don't hold me back." He said, gesturing to her to hurry up as he walked into the valley. Akame stood idly for a moment, then took suit of the surveyor's actions by following him onto the road that trailed off into different parts of the surrounding area.

Though his mood was sour, Akame couldn't help it. She was only going to be with this fellow until after this errand was finished and then, the vigilante would make her way to the nearby towns of the northern region. Once this problem in the north was over, she would leave this area just like with all the other ones. A typical migration that she would most likely do for the rest of her life, drifting from one place to another.

But right now, she didn't have the time to think about what the future had in store for her, or what it would make of her in the end.

She had to focus on the present and to keep moving on, in order to live and struggle for as far as her body and mind could take her.


	2. Northern Departure

**A/N:**

**And here we are again, with another chapter of Northern Hearth! Thank you for waiting patiently, and so, here is the first chapter. Most of my chapters will take around one to two weeks to make due to the amount of work that also keeps me company. I will try to publish them as fast I can, but don't expect a chapter every week since there will be delays.**

**Other than that, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**Northern Departure**_

"Ah, it's a lot more windy than I had thought." Heiyoru commented, fixing his goggles on his forehead.

"Mmh.."

For almost twenty minutes of scouting the nearby Danger Beast hotspots, there was little to no activity. Akame, with her instincts, was unable to track any presence anywhere. The danger that she had felt earlier was gone, vanished without a single hint. She was sure that the presence of monsters were around the vicinity. Regardless, she would keep her guard up. It was typical for the unexpected to happen.

However, Heiyoru had a rather calm expression, carefree from his surroundings. It intrigued her to find that he was rather serene whenever he was outside of his officer's base, but that could only spell carelessness for the oblivious fellow. Her hand grasped tightly around her sword's scabbard, prepared to draw Murasame with a single lash. It was obvious that she was quite paranoid; there was a overwhelming amount of individual auras before they had entered the valley.

Out of nowhere, Akame let out a light sneeze.

Blast, the red-eyed girl wish she had carried some more warmer clothing than her red mini dress and skirt. The only thing that covered her sensitive skin was her black cloak, which was, truthfully, very thin. She rubbed her naked arms, which was completely out of character for her. The girl in black wasn't paying attention when she had bumped into the northerner, having stopped in their tracks.

"Is there something wrong..?" Akame asked, having returned to her cold personality. Heiyoru shook his head behind her and turned around, irritated.

"You aren't around here, are you?" Heiyoru asked impatiently.

"No."

"Cold, isn't it?" Heiyoru eyed at her light cloak.

"Yes."

Heiyoru's forehead popped a nerve. He couldn't stand her straightforwardness! It was just annoying to him. No style, no original personality at all! However, he couldn't think about that now. They were both in hostile territory and the wind wasn't dying down. He grumbled in hesitation of his next action, but he threw his gray cloak at Akame, its hood caught on Akame's head.

"Here," He said, "take it."

"I don't think I'll need it." Akame declined.

"Look, you're going to freeze and get a goddamn cold!" Heiyoru snapped, crossing his arms. "I know your pride is against this, but damn it lady, just take it."

"..." Akame stared at him blankly with low eyes, which caused him to look away from her. _What was that?_

_Geez, why did I have to bring her with me..? I can't believe that I have this stupid, un-feeling girl by my side. But still..!_

Akame shrugged and eventually wore his cloak around her cloak, which was revealed to be very warm. Heiyoru took a look at her again, his cheeks slightly burning up even in the cold. He couldn't resist it, his ridiculous teen phase was torturing him. The tan-skinned boy couldn't deny that she was quite attractive. Still, Akame stared at him blankly with the most emotionless and humorous look ever.

_What are you thinking!? Stop it! _Heiyoru mentally slapped himself, taking a breath behind Akame's back. Deep breath, then turn around.

_Skissh.._

_Good, they're here._

"All right," Heiyoru started, "now that's out of the way, we should get to work."

"Work?" Akame was slightly confused at his statement.

"Well, of course!" Heiyoru put his hands on his hips, "We'll just have to draw our weapons and-"

_Boosh!_

A medium sized snow screen blew behind Heiyoru, revealing a five foot humanoid white-scaled humanoid lizard beast that had monstrous claws and spines. It came behind him with shocking agility, in which Akame responded to him with a yell.

**"SKIAAAAAAAA!" **The Danger Beast screeched, pulling its large claws behind its back.

"Watch out! Behind-"

**SHULK!**

In a flash of steel, the beast let out a momentarily screech before it was vertically sliced in half, its blood slightly covering Heiyoru's left side as he brandished his blade to wipe the blood off its pristine shine. Another burrowing monster appeared behind him, which he responded by turning around with his weapon prepared. But before he could strike, Akame took much faster action by coming down with Murasame on the humanoid lizard, splitting its head in two. Heiyoru blinked at her with amusement, and silently nodded at her.

That was only the beginning, as many more of the same species of Danger Beasts appeared, crawling down the cliffs of the valley and even out of the snowy ground. It took forever, but Heiyoru was determined to bring out the matriarch by killing its spawns, and possibly, its breeding mate. It was slightly rude to bring Akame into his own mission, but now, it looked like she didn't care.

He and her had a common enemy in front of them, and that was enough for them to work together.

"These beasts are different."

"Frost Dragonoids," Heiyoru explained the species, "they like to use their numbers to overwhelm prey. One isn't strong, but an entire pack can be a problem."

"They are just obstacles. We will eliminate them and finish this." Akame stated, not responding to Heiyoru's explanation.

"Hey, I was just-!" The northerner just grunted and shook his head, shifting his sight toward the prowling beasts surrounding them, "I apologize for this."

"Hm?"

"I could feel their presence from a mile, even before I introduced myself," Heiyoru chuckled nervously, "I didn't wanna tell ya, because I didn't want to make you feel uneasy!"

_He had already detected them that far? Even before he assigned himself to this task? _Akame couldn't help but be slightly impressed at his awareness. No doubt he would make a great scout for any group. "You don't need to worry about me."

"Hey, at least say 'I forgive you', ice cube!" Heiyoru grumbled, pointing his blade at the approaching targets, "I'll take out the rear! Support me, please!"

"Eliminate." Akame charged toward the snarling monsters, and again, she didn't respond to Heiyoru's request.

"Bitch! Least say 'yes' or** something**!" Heiyoru hollered toward her, immediately blocking one of the Dragonoid's clumsy attacks, in which he stabbed its chest and pulled up, cutting up its face in half. The boy in gray tensed his shield arm towards the several incoming lizardmen and pummeled the first one in the face with his shield, cutting down the rest. With one humanoid lizard charging at him, and another producing an ice shard in its mouth, Heiyoru spun around and deflected the icicle, battering the incoming lizard sideways, sending it flying toward a nearby stone boulder and pulling his knife out of its belt sheath, hurling it at the annoying monster that shot that ice shard at him.

"Hoohoo~!" Heiyoru cheered at his successful battle, "How did ya think of that, huh? How'd ya-"

His exaggerating boast was eventually cut off when he took a moment to watch Akame fight herself. Heiyoru could have sworn that he felt his jaw drop to the ground when he saw how agile she was. The tan-skinned boy could barely keep his eyes up with her style! One by one, the beasts fell without a single act of retaliation since the one strike that the expert killer dealt upon each target was deadly precise.

When she was finished, she returned her katana back into its sheath. Behind her, a rising Frost Dragonoid that was much bigger and had a shinier touch to its scales. Its left arm was separated from its body and had a deep cut wound into its abdomen, but it still was able to rise its last arm over her, threatening to come down on her. The beast screeched and was about deal a fatal blow to her.

**"Shit! Behind you!" **Heiyoru screamed, attempting to warn her.

"Target eliminated." Akame muttered quiety.

Suddenly, the Dragonoid halted its attack as a black, indescribable tattoo-like mark spread all over its body like a disease. It was the most alien thing that Heiyoru had even witness, and he was even taken aback by the mysterious effect. When the mark had spreaded enough, the Danger Beast let out a loud screech of futility, fell over, and dropped dead.

Akame didn't look back for a moment and walked towards her ally. She didn't seem fazed by the beasts she had killed just recently, which made Heiyoru wonder about how many people she had to kill to have such a calm mind and stoic spirit. Heiyoru had already known about her deeds that she had done for the Revolutionary Army, and how she was a member of the infamous assassin group, Night Raid.

However..

"..." Heiyoru was silent, and his expression on his face indicated that he was more upset than surprised by Akame's skills.

"You're quiet." Akame said.

"Huh? What's it mean to you?" Heiyoru waved her off.

"I find it odd that you are quiet now," She replied with her infamous 'poker face', "you always desire to speak without purpose. I find it interesting."

The boy's cheeks flared into a deep red at her 'compliment', **"W-what!? Interesting!?"**

"Mhm."

"Mhm!? Is that **all **you have to say!?"

"Mhm."

**"STOP THAT!"**

A sudden cracking noise from the earth broke the two out of their conversation. The mother of all of those beasts had finally come out. However, Frost Dragonoids were known to adapt into true dragons as they grew up. The ice blue dragon in front of them had white, animalistic eyes shined with rage. The matriarch screeched at the duo, blowing some of the snow away from them.

"We have agitated it." Akame indicated.

"Well, we did kill its spawns and any possible mates, so it would be pissed off." Heiyoru responded, sheathing his blade behind his shield. "Stay close."

"What are you-"

"Ah, ah, calm down." Heiyoru hushed her, his hand still on the handle of his sword.

The over-sized dragon howled as its giant claw threatened to flatten the two. Akame prepared to dodge the claw, before hearing the commands that came out of Heiyoru's mouth.

"Shield Gear, phase 1. _Svalinn**.**_" The peach-haired boy chanted, twisting the handle of his sword inside the shield which caused a clicking sound. If was as if his sword worked as a type of 'key' for his shield-gauntlet. In an instant, Akame and Heiyoru were surrounded by a energy-like golden barrier that protected them from the dragon's heavy attack, which reflected it with ease and shot the Danger Beast off balance, rocking sideways in a daze-like state.

"Danger Beasts think so highly of themselves, it's amusing, isn't it?" Heiyoru walked towards the monster, jumping on its limbs as he made his way up, jumping off its head and twisted his hilt back into its regular position which caused it to unsheathe smoothly. He grasped the handle with two hands, the tip of the short-sword pointing directly at the red, fleshy gem on the Dragonoid's forehead. He immediately pierced it, in which the beast let out a shrieking growl and fell over, shaking the ground as life drifted from the monster.

"..." Akame felt that it was best to not ask questions, as it was typical to see Teigu withing the ranks of the New Imperial forces, but she had to admit, the one that this northerner had around his forearm was quite powerful. An empowered shield capable of conjuring unbreakable barriers sounded powerful, but not without its drawbacks, of course. _All _Teigu had their flaws.

Out of the flowing snow curtain, created by the blizzard, Heiyoru hopped off the giant monster as if it was nothing. He yawned, stretching his back almost boringly. Casually walking over to his partner, he gave her a confirming and relieved look.

"Looks like we took out our number one 'Imperial' killer!"

"Congratulations." Akame muttered.

"If you're being sarcastic, I swear-"

Akame didn't give him time to respond to her deadpanned answer, as she immediately turned her back on him and was making her way back to the camp, even before the words came out of Heiyoru's mouth. The teal-eyed boy gritted his teeth and clenched his fists with a exaggerating popped nerve over his forehead. Yes, he could handle anything, but anyone who gave him the cold shoulder was the worst. No question for him.

Out of feeble retaliation, Heiyoru called out to her as he followed, "You're a bitch, you know that!? And you're giving me back my goddamn cloak!"

* * *

"Y-You really killed it!?"

"I had supported your subordinate with the task, but yes, it has been eliminated." Akame confirmed. Derwin breathed out a large breath of relief; the beast that both Akame and Heiyoru slayed was a very troubling Dragonoid that was attacking their supply roads and killed scouts that were sent outside of the camp. To leave a target alone, despite in the worst situation, they were in a much worse condition than the former assassin thought.

"I can't thank you enough! This'll definitely take some problems off. Heck, we may even be able to get out of the range of the camp to help nearby towns." Derwin let out a hearty laugh.

"I see," Akame nodded, "Goodbye."

"O-Oh, right! You may leave." Derwin slightly bowed his head to her, metaphorically showing her the way out, "Well, thanks to you and Secondary Assistant Officer Heiyoru, I suppose you need a guide! I've got the perfect one."

"Hm?"

"Sir!" Heiyoru saluted to his captain and gave Akame a leering expression, but she only responded with a blank look, oblivious to his insulting expression, "I'll volunteer to show her to the nearest town of here, and further if I gotta. I highly doubt she knows her own way, anyways."

"Yeah, yeah, do that. Consider it a break." Derwin waved him off, retiring to his chair, "I'm counting on you, kid."

"Got it!" The boy responded vigorously, turning to Akame, "We should get going."

"..." He was right, she really didn't know her way around the north. In her entire life, she had never really gone to the Northern region since there was nothing to call her attention to, but since there was a rebellion that could possibly spark to a giant fire, Akame knew what she had to do. If following Heiyoru meant a step further to completing her goal, why not?

"Understood." Akame agreed, walking out of the tent. Heiyoru was about to follow her, until Derwin halted him. He turned around and gave him a confused look. From the first day, the two had been together. Derwin was still a captain at the time he had found the teen who was once a little boy, battered and beaten, just barely living from whatever he could find.

"Heiyoru."

"What is it, boss?" He asked.

"You be careful, yeah?" Derwin warned, receiving an assuring nod from his soldier.

"Roger!" The boy smiled brightly, saluting him one more time before leaving the tent and eventually, the camp.

Akame patiently waited for him to come out, and when he did, she could see him walking towards her. He had a nudge of a smiling expression which slightly made her chest warm up a bit; a feeling that she was still trying to get accustomed to. When the soldier was near her, Heiyoru pointed towards the road that was opposite to the valley they had gone earlier.

"That path?"

"Yeah," Heiyoru said, lowering his arm, "It should take us to Yoneru Village, but I hear its pretty bad because some bandits are extorting the people there."

"It is those Iceshard Rebels?"

"Nah, just a bunch of no-name, generic bandits."

"The best action would be to intercept this problem when we arrive there, while learning more about this 'chaotic' group of rebels."

"Yeah, I'm sure the local would know. They would," Heiyoru confirmed her actions to be very reasonable and they prepared to leave, "Come on, let's go."

"Yes."

As they left the camp, the duo was surrounded by lightly falling snowflakes. It was an eternity, but both were able to see a rather serene and pleasant landscape in front of them, without the harshness of the bitter cold or the swarm of the blizzard getting in their faces. Though, neither took time to go sightseeing, as both wanted to complete their objective in learning more about the enemy as quickly and as quietly as possible.

When Heiyoru's weapon gleamed at the corner of her eye, Akame couldn't help but ask him about it.

"Heiyoru." Akame halted in her tracks, and so did her companion.

He sighed, "If you're cold, too bad; I like my coat to smell like 'me'."

"It isn't that."

"Oh?" He turned around to face her, "What then?"

"That weapon, it is a Teigu, is it not?" Akame asked, causing Heiyoru to eye his weapon for a moment.

"Mhm, it is!" Heiyoru confirmed, almost sounding proud of it.

"I've never seen that weapon; it must have been long lost. Where did you find that?" Akame questioned.

"I dunno why you ask all of these questions, but whatever," The light peach-haired boy sighed, "When I was scavenging off an abandoned Imperial camp, I stumbled upon a big brown box. And.. I found this. That was about it, and then I was told it was a Teigu."

"What is it called?"

Heiyoru raised his shield-gauntlet proudly in front of his chest, smiling, "_Shield Gear: E__scutcheon!_"

* * *

**A/N:**

**I apologize for the long wait, but I hope it was worth your time.**

**Again, these chapters may take a week or two to publish since I must read over them several times.**

**Still, thank you for reading and please await the second chapter of "Northern Hearth"!**


	3. Northern Insects

**A/N:**

**(IMPORTANT)**

**_Due to some changed events that I had decided with the story, the rating has change to M (Mature) for reasons that I find to be most suited for adult audiences that read this story._**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

**_Northern Insects_**

"We are here."

"Yeah, looks like we are." Heiyoru confirmed, breathing heavily through his nose in relief, "It'd be best to head to the Inn - so that we can take a breather."

"Agreed, the day is setting."

Both of them had traveled to Yoneru Village in order to gain a foot of the situation in the north with secret uprisings all over the region, their weapons concealed over their cloaks. Since it had taken a while to get to the village, the duo both agreed that it would be a good idea to simply retire for the night to regain their energy, as their day was quite vigorous and life-threatening for today, ranging from scouting dangerous valleys to fighting humanoid danger beasts.

Yoneru Village had a gloomy-like atmosphere to it, it's life being slowly drain by the corruption of the pesky bandits that loitered by the town every now and then. Mothers held their infants in desperation of keeping warmth, despite the blizzard having died down, with nothing but the sound of whistling wind. The village was a hunter village, indicated by the hanging skins of many unknown danger beasts on the pillar lines.

The people in the town stared at the duo as they were mingling their regular actions, from carrying objects on pulling wagons to bargaining goods with each other around the market. A silent, almost mysterious mood covered the locals as they observed both Akame and Heiyoru.

Akame observed the locals around her with the northerner on her side, noting the miserable expressions on their faces, which were mostly lifeless looks or blank ones. The people glared twice as hard back at her, perking up her curiosity.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Heiyoru shaking her shoulder, causing her to blink at him.

_"Don't look at them; they'll think you're checking them out and trying to pick out targets to rob."_ Heiyoru whispered to her, averting his eyes from the local populace.

_"Hm?"_

_"You'll thank me when you aren't on their bad side," _Heiyoru responded, nodding to the Yoneru locals to ward off any suspicion. _"Natives to the north aren't really known to let things go. It's embarrassing, but we don't like foreigners much. Excluding me, of course."_

_"I can see," _Akame didn't halt her observing look, _"They are obviously tense from the thugs that skulk around here."_

_"Right, so let's act like we're not like them." _Heiyoru retained his regular walking position and noted the Inn by the wooden sign that was painted with a white bed shown on the swinging sign. It would be best to ask the locals, since many of them were on the bad side of the typical northern thugs that loitered around here, looking for a 'good' time. Once the duo had escaped the outside cold, they came into the warmth of the inn, which was very gloomy than they assumed. Other than the old lady, who was minding herself to her own ministrations. At least someone looked happy, despite the current situation.

Heiyoru stretched his back and jerked his head to the stools in front of the long table ranging around the lady. They both laid their rears on the seats and the old lady took notice of the duo, smiling at them.

"Why, hello!" She greeted brightly, which was rare to see, "What can I do for you two young children?"

"We'd just like a room for two, ma'am." Heiyoru ordered.

"For you and your little lady?" The elderly woman laughed lightly.

"Ah, no. I'm just her guide."

_Growl.._

The sound of a hungry stomach broke the conversation between the old lady and Heiyoru, their visions turning to the raven-haired girl, who was staring blankly at her belly which she was rubbing almost painfully. The peachy-haired boy's face slumped into a sweatdrop with a twitching eyelid. Meanwhile, the lady simply nodded, walking over the table and going behind the swinging doors of the kitchen to fetch something.

"I haven't eaten this entire day." Akame said, with a blank stare at her guide. "All of this traveling has made me hungry."

Heiyoru sighed, "Really unusual personality for the assassin who 'killed' the Imperial General, Esdeath.."

Akame sighed in return and shook her head, glaring at him for a mere moment before she turned her vision away from his disappointed expression. She couldn't care less about being renowned for defeating Esdeath, who was just her target at the time. Fame meant nothing to her, but being revered because of it was just unneeded attention and it was one of the things she truly hated.

All that mattered, in truth, was that she had killed her, and it brought peace to the people.

"Here, eat it." Heiyoru reached behind his back and handed Akame a wrapped dried piece of what appeared to be beef. Her eyes sparkled in anticipation and her mouth drooled with saliva.

"Ahhmp."

**"EYAAAAA~!"**

Akame responded by clamping her entire mouth around Heiyoru's hand, causing him to yelp highly in pain. The boy shot his hand out of the raven-haired girl's mouth, releasing the piece of jerky and blowing on his red, irritated hand. Akame was left to herself, munching quickly on the piece of meat. Heiyoru growled at her, never forgetting this moment and already planning a way to get back at her.

"Agh, what the heck!?" Heiyoru whined, blowing on his chomped hand while Akame was soundly eating away Heiyoru's food, which he was planning to save for earlier for himself. But, to ensure that she wouldn't be a liability anytime sooner, he grudgingly gave his last piece of beef jerky to her, but in return, he was only given a jolt of pain caused by her needy mouth. _Physically_.

She munched all of the beef as quickly as she got it.

"I hope you're happy." Heiyoru growled, still rubbing his injured hand.

"Yes, thank you very much." Akame returned his understated remark and smiled brightly at him, causing the northerner's cheeks to burn up brightly.

"T-t-that wasn't what I meant, bitch!" Heiyoru swore, attempting to put down his boiled-like face to preserve his pride.

"Oh, in that case, I apologize," Akame bowed her head slightly, her hands burrowed in between her hands in a shy-ish manner, "I promise to return the favor."

"U-uh.. forget it!" Again, Heiyoru was hypnotized by that stupid, adorable smile of hers. Even more so that she was oblivious to his hostile tone and humbly apologized instead bursting back out. _Damn it all! Keep it together!_

"If you wish." Akame blinked with a shrug.

When he stared more deeper into her face, he could notice a faint print of what appeared to be red tattoo. It appeared serrated and looked really exquisite for its style. Heiyoru couldn't help but ask her, "Hey, where'd you get that tattoo? It looks really interesting!"

"Hm?" Akame traced her left cheek, already knowing of the red mark she had received when she cut herself with Murasame during her final confrontation with the Ice Controller, Esdeath,

_You really are interesting.. Where does such strength derive?_

_From all of the lives for which I am responsible. Those are what gave me strength._

"I-I didn't-"

"Oh come on, tell me! I'd like't know." Heiyoru pushed more, putting his elbows on the table, hands on his face, and turned his head sideways in anticipation. Akame backed slightly, not used to being barraged with questions in such a burst of time. Let alone feeling very unusual, whether to tell him about her duel with Esdeath or not, as she did not like to personally share her experiences with almost anyone.

Suddenly, a large barge of the entrance doors were heard from the outside darkness, indicating that it was night. A group of four scraggly-looking middle-aged males who were covered in faded, dark brown clothing. Akame didn't even have to look at them; these men obviously were trouble by just simply noting their dirty appearances and the kind of 'aura' they emitted off.

"Ah man, let's get off here!" One of them said.

"Abyol, this place is hell of a dirty place to find rack!"

Abyol, the one with his hands in his pockets, waved at his lackeys and laughed it off, "I know, I know, but still, that damn bitch told us to-"

"Ey, speaking of bitches," The fourth man whistled, who was basically molesting the raven-haired girl, Akame, with his eyes and licked his lips, "That cute babe over there looks like a pretty damn sweet piece of ass, mind if I go 'soften' her up, Abyol?"

"Leave some for us!" One of them yelled, causing the other three to howl in laughter. The man soon began to walk up to her, cropping his greasy hair to attempt to make an impression who would most likely be his demise.

Akame had enough of their vulgar chatter, and was about to draw Murasame under her black cloak until Heiyoru gave her a stare and sighed with a shake of his head to calm her down; the worst thing they could do would be to appear as murderers to the entire local population and to be kicked out to the blistering cold with little help was too risky, and so Heiyoru wanted to calm her need to 'eliminate' the target.

_Why? _Akame shot him a confused look.

_Not yet, _Heiyoru's vision was more focused on the utensils that he had just uncovered from the folded handkerchief and examined their shininess with fascination, but a simple nudge of his lips toward Akame was more than enough for them to physically communicate to her.

"Hey babe," The man put his arms on the table, surrounding Akame. He stunk of alcohol and trash to the raven-haired girl! Disgusting. She wanted to draw Murasame and eliminate this pathetic thug with one swift strike, but her confidence was still firm on Heiyoru's take on the situation so that they would not cause a violent scene in the village to prevent the loss of neutrality with the local crowds that may still be awake. "How about you ditch your stinking boyfriend and come with me? We'll have a lot of fun, just you and-"

Heiyoru let out a noise mixed with a sarcastic scoff and laugh, twiddling a fork around his "Stinking? Come to think of it, you smell a bit too. What is that? Alcohol and rotten food? Didn't think thugs bathe in that stuff."

The thug released his claustrophobic snare around Akame and turned his attention to the boy in faded grey, slamming his hands on the table loudly, "HUH!? What'd you say, punk!? I'll make you stink like blood!"

"You just said two things that pretty much contradict with each other," Heiyoru muttered, sighing in disappointment, gripping the fork slightly harder, "Okay, okay, I'll tell you what stinks, then."

"Oh yeah, and what's that!?"

_"This."_ Heiyoru said with a ghastly frightening tone.

Heiyoru shot a devious grin and shoved the fork into his eye, piercing it with a sickening squelch. As if she was in rhythm, Akame jumped out of her seat and kicked him back into his own crowd of trash. Heiyoru blinked at her with surprise.

"Enough of this." Akame revealed Murasame under her cloak and laid her hand tightly on its hilt.

"Hey, come on, no killing here." Heiyoru scolded.

"Heiyoru?"

"Look, you might kill everything in your sight, but that doesn't go with me." Heiyoru admitted, "Well, _most of time_, it does no good.."

"Y-you bastard! Gyah..!" The man with the fork in his eye whined in pain as his left eye gushed a substantial amount of blood.

"Look, I told you," Heiyoru began, starting his statement of a smart-mouth attitude, "It does _stink_ to get a dirty fork in your eye."

"You're dead, you little shit!" The three snarled, drawing out their crude short swords. Heiyoru blinked and shook his head in disappointment. He wasn't exactly in the mood to fight in a inn, let alone one that was owned by a sweet old lady. Heiyoru rubbed his left arm, revealing his Teigu. Was Heiyoru going to use it here? After all of the restrictions he had said?

"I would advise against allowing these four to run away. They may bring more trouble back than needed." Akame warned.

"Idiot, if we kill these guys, not only will it bring more trouble, but the entire village will be on our sorry butts for 'disrupting their peace'!" Heiyoru yelled back, sighing impatiently, "I'm not going to kill these guys; I'm just gonna hurt them."

Akame thought about it for a moment, "Understood, then I will support you."

"Okay then," Heiyoru nodded to her, then turned his attention to the crowd, "I don't want to hurt you, but if I have to, I'll take my time doing it."

"You think we're scared of you!? Hah!" Abyol laughed at Heiyoru's threat.

"I dunno, are you?" Heiyoru shrugged, indifferent.

"We'll see. Get him, you two!" He ordered with a thrust of his finger and the two middle-aged men charged with their blades.

Heiyoru groaned in frustration, "I hoped they'd be smarter from the typical cut.."

"Move." Akame uttered, pushing him out of the way and blocking a downward slash with her sheath. She dashed to the side and smacked him with her scabbard, smashing some of his teeth out and causing a loud bang as his body fell on the ground, groaning in pain.

"BWAH!? I-I wasn't ready!" Heiyoru growled gained his balance and grabbed of the other man's blade with both of his hands, disarming him as quickly as the sword was coming down on his head. As soon as he had disarmed his attacker, he kneed him in his crotch, causing him to squeal like a gutted pig. Heiyoru couldn't hold himself and giggled a little at his goofy expression.

"Not.. fair.." He wheezed, falling on the floor.

Akame walked dangerously with venomous eyes as she began to walk towards the ringleader, Abyol. He yelped at her deathly expression and backed off slightly, his sword hand slightly shaking. She hit him with the end of his scabbard in his gut as hard as she could and he fell down, wheezing for whatever air there was. The girl then backed off, returning to her guide.

"Have fun?" Heiyoru teased.

The raven-haired girl didn't respond, but Akame put her hand against his abdomen, causing him to burn up quickly and slapped her hand off him. Akame tilted her head and gave quizzical look.

"Hm?"

**"W-What the hell are you doing!?"** He stuttered.

"Checking you for injuries. Are you okay?"

"Of course I am! Like I'd need your help.."

"Thank goodness, I'm glad you're alright." Akame sighed in relief, a tint of red on her cheeks.

His heart skipped a beat. It had been forever, but in a way, someone was worried for him. Never had that occurred to him ever since he was active during the Revolutionary War, which had just ended almost a year ago. But in all situations, he was already having some kind of affection for some weird girl who could barely undergo in social conversations. Maybe was being quite harsh on her, and perhaps she took note of it, but she wasn't even returning to favor to yell back at him. For Heiyoru, she was physically battle-ready, but somewhere in her mind, there was something else, something more _fragile_.

However, he didn't want to dig too much into her life. That would point him out as some pervert.

Simply, he replied with a hint of embarrassment, "Thanks.."

When they turned around, they had noticed that the troublesome four had left. The duo were grateful that such trouble was away, for now that is. Both Akame and Heiyoru were certain that they would come back, perhaps with more trouble than needed.

"They are gone." Akame pointed out, "But they will return. We must be cautious."

"Yeah," Heiyoru walked over, picked up the handkerchief and wiped off some of the blood on the table, putting the napkin in his hand. "Sorry about this."

"Huh?"

Heiyoru suddenly tripped the unsuspecting red-eyed girl and caught her back, his teal irises staring at her eyes. He would be lying if he said he wasn't embarrassed about this, but he felt it was necessary. Akame blinked at him in shock, her cheeks burned up to a noticeable tint of red. For a few seconds, they stood there just looking at each other with confusion and surprise.

However, Heiyoru had a specific reason to do that.

They both heard the kitchen door open, and as the old lady laid a large meat pie on the table, she gasped lightly at the scene. To her, it appeared that the two were much more than friends. The evidence behind them, the distorted chairs and tables that were scattered all over her table showed everything. Thankfully, Heiyoru had wiped the visible blood on the table before she came, wiping any idea of a possible fight.

"Oh my, what is this?" The elderly lady said.

"Th-this.. isn't-"

"Ah, I'm so sorry, miss!" Heiyoru grinned innocently at her, wiping any nervousness that was on his face earlier, "My girlfriend and I had a bit of too much fun while you were gone!"

* * *

"You lost to a bunch of vigilantes?"

In dark hideout, the four men, who were sent to Yoneru Village to go extort the shoppers who were still open around the evening, were stopped by two assailants. One was dressed in faded gray fatigues, and the other was a female, clad in black and red clothing. The one who gave them the order, wasn't happy at all.

In fact, _she _was absolutely furious. The informer, the one in charge of the inferior thugs, was wearing brown and light-blue clothing. An insignia, on her single shoulder guard, showing an icicle through a serrated ring indicated that she was a member of the "Iceshard Rebels", the group leading an uprising against the New Kingdom. Her face was concealed by a plastic mask painted in blue. All that could be seen was her hair.

It was of a light-peach color, and telling by her posture, she couldn't be more than twenty years old.

She stood in front of the four, who had their hands tied up with bindings. Accompanied by two other Iceshard members, she walked closer to the group in a very tense silence.

"We-we're sorry, boss.." Abyol pleaded.

"These punks were good, and I mean _good.__"_

Without hesitation, the girl drew her sickle and decapitated the man who talked without her jurisdiction. She kicked over the dead body with a furious scream, causing it to emit a nasty squirting sound.

"O-Oh, shit..!" One of them whispered in horror.

"I don't like this at all, I hate this.." She whined out of disappointment, not sadness, "You're no good to me anymore, Abyol.."

"P-Please.."

"Kill them, you two~" She ordered, and was responded with the two inferior members drawing their swords from their waists and walking over to the men. They both slit the throats of the other two, leaving Abyol as the only one.

"I have this one, kay~?" The mysterious lady drew another sickle behind her back and rose it over his head, making him panic in fear.

"N-No! **Please, don't kill-"**

The first swipe caused him to scream in pain, and it was until the sixth downward slice, that his bloodcurdling screams had died down. The girl was drenched in blood and breathing somewhat quickly. The two guards who were standing by, were gulping in slight fright as they witness her merciless barrage of hacking the man almost into pieces, and taking some type of sexual pleasure from it.

Turning around, the girl ordered, "Clean it, but keep their heads."

Without hesitation, they replied, "Yes, ma'am!"

If there were two little bothersome people in the land of the North, it was up to her to get rid of this animals. She dare not fail them, or she would risk a worse fate than she had just brought upon the four. Telling by how afraid they were during their last moments, they must have been quite skilled, having dispatched four of them. One of them, surely, was a soldier from the New Imperial Army. This would be quite interesting for her to experience.

Though she wanted to get rid of that New Imperial camp that was a little far from the base, she felt that pursuing the duo of annoying bugs that had taken down her pathetic group of extortion thugs would be much more exhilarating. She _hated _bugs.

"Ahh, insects are soooo annoying.."

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Chapter was delayed due to certain problems with the storyline that I had to think of, so it was three days late.**

**Regardless, I'm glad it was able to come out.**

**Thank you, and please await for the next chapter!**


	4. Northern Attack

**Chapter Three**

**Northern Attack**

Next early morning, Heiyoru woke up in a small yelp. His vision turned to the window, showing a white screen of snow that lit up during the sun's rise. It was morning, and he had just woken up from a rather unpleasant dream which he could not remember immediately. The boy breathed in a paced pattern and finally let out a sigh of relief, slapping his face to regain his composure.

He hated nightmares, but they never did go away. After everything that he had been through, during the Revolutionary War, he would most likely live through these dreams as long as he kept a gun away from his temple.

"Heiyoru."

Turning to the source, Heiyoru saw an Akame in a red and black dress. Possibly her sleeping attire. Just where did she get that from? He didn't have much energy at the moment to wonder about such a pointless thing and instead, questioned why Akame rose up from her bed in the early dawn.

"Oh.. Akame," Heiyoru yawned, the dim lamp still lighting the room. "Why are up so damn early?"

"Your were mumbling in your sleep, so I was worried." Akame admitted, causing his cheeks to flush lightly.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about it." Heiyoru avoided her eyes and got of bed, wearing only his grey trousers and sweater. _..Don't worry about it, stupid..._

Akame wasn't the kind to delve into the troubles of others unless it was truly life-threatening. For now, it was best for her to not set him off. At least until he got comfortable enough to talk to her about his past, which wouldn't be sooner or later.

"I'm going to get ready. Take a few more minutes to sleep.; once it gets brighter, we'll head out."

"Where?" Akame asked, causing him to sigh.

"Apparently, that old lady gave me a good idea of where our thugs may be at. More importantly, there's chance that the Iceshards are ruling over them too as lackeys."

"Are you sure of this?" Akame questioned.

"I saw her face; she looked pretty desperate to get rid of those thugs. And also, it's what I do if I was a rebel: outsourcing the other "businesses" in order to benefit yourself. It's the first rule in dirty money-making. Even an idiot can get that." Heiyoru explained, sitting on the desk table as he lit up the room more by adjusting the lamp, turning his attention to Escutcheon, his Teigu. He had to ensure that it was battle ready for any time and he had forgotten the time that he had even maintained it. If they were going into enemy territory, then it would be for the best to get ready.

"If the thugs that we had taken care of retreated to their hideout, then we will be marked for death by the criminals," Akame added, rising from her bed in order to get her belongings. The room was much more warmer than she thought. Thanks to the lit-up lantern, it gave them light and warmth for their room. She walked over the hooks th"at held her everyday attire and cloak. She took them off and laid them on her bed, "We must be quick and discern of who is their ringleader."

"Right, and if we find the informer of that part of this region-"

"We will know who will lead the uprising. The leader."

"We should get ready then."

Heiyoru finished with his Teigu, laying it beside his other belongings. He put on his grey jacket, cloak, belt, and his ski goggles. Finally, he grabbed _Shield Gear: Escutcheon_ with his right hand and inserted it into his left hand. Now, he just had to wait for Akame to get dressed. As he rechecked the desk for anything he left behind, he noticed that there was an envelope with a letter in it. He called over to Akame about it.

"Hey, Akame," He said, "Is this yours?"

She responded with nod as she putted on her long black gloves and red leather gauntlets, "Mhm," The red-eyed girl hummed, "I was going to give it to a friend in the capital for a favor."

"What favor?"

"I simply asked for some assistance, in case anything were to go ill with the situation in the north. I am sure that she will gladly accept my request."

"So you're bringing an army here?" Heiyoru crossed his arms, with one eyelid perked up.

"Possibly. I am not sure."

"Y-you didn't even disagree.." The teal-eyed boy stuttered as he sweatdropped.

"Heiyoru."

"Uhh, yes?"

"I must change. I would prefer.. if you leave momentarily, p-please.." Akame asked him softly, grasping the bottom skirt of her sleeping gown as if she was going to change in front of him while averting her shy expression, red with embarrassment.

"Eh? O-oh! I'll leave right away!" Heiyoru's eyes bulged with shyness and he bolted out of the room quickly, wiping his forehead from the sheer straightforwardness of her request. His mind kept replaying that shy face of hers, avoiding eyesight to him. He immediately slapped himself for his impolite thoughts and walked down to the main lobby, where the old lady usually was. She was there, checking the records of the inhabitants that had signed into her inn.

"Good morning, miss." Heiyoru said to her as he sat on the stool.

"Ah, young man! Did you sleep well?"

Heiyoru sighed at her ironic question, "Well enough."

"My, my, is there something wrong?"

"No, it just.. ugh, never mind." Heiyoru wasn't in the mood to really have a big conversation. His head sunk down on the counter and he groaned.

"I see, having problems with your lady, I presume?"

"It isn't that, heheh.." Heiyoru jumped up, laughing nervously. Speaking of Akame, he still remembered that her letter was still in his hands. He had forgotten to give it to her before he left. "Oh damn, I forgot to give her this. I'll be right back!"

Heiyoru hopped off the stool and began to walk up the steps and placed his hand on the door. At this moment, he had completely forgotten about what she was doing earlier, mainly because of how his thoughts were overrided by the guesses of the old lady. He didn't think about what she could possibly be doing as he placed his hand on the door. With a shrug, he opened the door to reveal himself to an absolutely demoralizing scene.

"Hey, Akame."

**"A-ah! What..!? H-Heiyoru!"**

**"NYEH!?"**

Upon opening the "door of doom", he found himself in front a half-naked Akame. She was wearing nothing but her bra and panties, which were laced in a white color. Heiyoru's mind began to malfunction as he covered his mouth in horror, unable to avert his eyes from her curves or hide his boiling red face. This was absolutely horrible! At this point, his eyes were technically raping her! Akame had the same difficulty of functioning as well; never in her life had she had the different sex walk into a room in which she was changing! This was too much for to take in, not to mention the embarrassing heat she was feeling off her. In a panic, she charged at him with a rolled up fist with her free arm covering her exposed chest, causing Heiyoru to flail his arms in protest.

**"I-I can't believe that..!"**

**"No! T-time out!"**

**POW!**

**"ARGH!"**

* * *

"T-trust me, I-I didn't-"

"That is enough." Akame said, letting out a heavy puff through her nose. This was what it must have felt like to be in a bad scenario with another person, in terms of an unexpected happening. Both of them were beginning to walk out of the town, but Akame was following Heiyoru to a exit of the town, which would lead them into the valley where the bandits were most likely hanging around. They didn't expect them to be too far, since they needed to be near the town to ensure safe and quick passage. She trusted his guidance.

Well, she trusted him to some extent. For now.

"Look-"

"I said, that is enough." She responded, but more seriously.

Heiyoru groaned, puffing his cheeks as he covered his bloody nose with a white rag that he was given by the old lady that had owned the inn. Though it was beginning to look like that it wasn't enough, as the handkerchief was already half covered in a red color. He had to admit, for someone her posture, she sure could get off a nasty straight punch. The peach-haired boy kept in mind not to irritate Akame to any extent, unless he wanted to be drowned in his own blood. If she could hit him that hard, it seemed like she didn't need Murasame to kill people at all.

"Okay, but you can really hit hard.." Heiyoru removed the rag from his nose, noticing that his nostrils were no longer dripping blood, "Looks like I'm not bleeding anymore."

In a sudden moment, a bloodcurdling shriek could be heard from their left. It was from the market center! The town's center! They didn't even need to communicate; both of them sprang into action as they sprinted toward the source. Once they had gone through there, they saw groups of people whimpering and muttering among themselves in horror as they were witnesses to four lifeless heads, impaled on long stakes. Heiyoru gasped lightly, recognizing one of the heads as the man named Abyol.

_"Akame,"_ Heiyoru nudged her, gesturing toward the group of decapitated heads, _"It was those thugs that we took care of last night. Looks like they didn't make it."_

_"They must have been killed by their employer,"_ Akame responded, _"I believe it would be best to leave immediately. We should concentrate all of our energy on our enemy."_

_"The people, they'll panic..!"_ He whispered sharply at her, grabbing her forearm as she attempted to leave the gruesome scene.

"If we do nothing, it will worsen." She said to him, staring at him with equal sharpness, "We will drop their worries after we eliminate the target, once we receive what we need."

Heiyoru sighed. He had killed dozens of humans as a soldier, but he was hoping to be done with that after the war. No matter where he went, it seemed like death was always thriving around him, "Yeah, let's go."

She nodded, awaiting for him to lead the way.

"Where will head to?"

"The road that leads out of the town. There should be an offroad trail that leads straight into the dead woods near of here, then into some secret cavern."

"That woman must have known a good amount about their location.." Akame admitted.

"She told me that her granddaughter was there, a long time ago," Heiyoru halted his advance, placing his hands on his hips as he frowned, "From what I heard, her granddaughter was raped by the thugs that lived around there. She was released a few months after her disappearance, but she killed herself after telling her of their location."

"I see." Akame replied, with a hint of sadness.

"Welcome to the Northern region of the world, miss Akame." Heiyoru added, with a hint of humor at a slightly wrong time.

Enough of talking, both of them knew that they had to get there.

"Should we get going?"

The raven-haired girl nodded, "Yes."

* * *

**A few hours later..**

"The boss is getting agitated."

"Ahh, I see~" The peach-haired rebel replied in slightly joyful tone.

"Miss Tsuya, the great leader has agreed to deal with the nearby Imperial camp, but he has asked for you to dispatch of the two opposers that may be a problem for us!" One of the messengers explained.

"Okay, okay.." She took off her mask, frowning. The shadow of the cavern hideout concealed the majority of her looks, "Why does Yutlzy have to be so pushy~?"

"I hope that we gain note of your accomplishment with the foreigners. If you hope for our leader to spare you. God speed, madam.." He bowed his head slightly, before hastily walking out of the ancient room, which was apparently owned by old war clans that had died out long ago.

She absolutely hated stuff like this. Of all chores, she had to rid of the invaders that would threaten her "leader". An absolute waste of time to her. She hoped that it would come to an end quickly, one way or another. Her eyes were glued to the ground when suddenly, a flurry of steps and heavy breathing of one of her lackeys came to her.

"Leader, there are two people who had just killed about five of our men! What do we do!?"

Perhaps she spoke too soon. This would be quick.

She turned her eyes to the thug, and grinned with anticipation before it was covered by her mask, grabbing both of her serrated, crude sickles that were chained to each other. "We kill them, of course!"

* * *

"Targets eliminated, more possible threats within the cave." Akame said with a monotone voice after pulling her katana out of the temple of the victim's head, causing Heiyoru to scoff.

"Egh, stop that," He begged, before stomping on a head of a thug to ensure his death, "that really creeps me out."

Akame was separated from her attention to Heiyoru's pointless remarks and scanned the entrance to the cavern hideout. Certainly, more awaited them within the underground area. However, she would not be hindered by anything. Anyone that got in her way would be cut down without hesitation. What mattered was to ensure that everything went well during their attack on the enemy base, and the retrieval of her possible informer.

Nothing would stop her from accomplishing her "mission".

"Commence the attack!"

_"Seriously, you need to stop that.." _The teal-eyed boy muttered, sweatdropping with a weird sense of embarrassment.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Thank you for the patient waiting. As I had said earlier, each chapter would take a week or so to finish. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Until the next chapter, farewell!**


	5. Northern Mother

**Chapter Four**

**Northern Mother**

"Don't let 'em get to the lady!" One of the rebels yelled.

"Kill those two!"

When the duo had dispatched the thugs outside of the base, and proceeding into the hideout, they were confronted by more enemies. More than they had assumed, which wasn't a problem, but a scenario which somewhat took them off guard. In all honesty, they were expecting it to be quite light in terms of the amount of guards stationed here. However, thanks to the amount of Iceshard rebels that were around them in the underground cave, both Akame and Heiyoru knew that they were in the right place. Cutting down two opposing thugs in front of them, they hurried toward their target.

It was generally easy; there was only one way forward and nowhere else. At least, they were grateful for the simple mapping of the area. Passing and slashing their way through, they were halted by an entire line of shields. Getting through that wouldn't be so easy, as they were quite dug in. Heiyoru sighed and charged at them, his Teigu glowing with a gold color. Lunging at them, shield first, they were all thrown down by the conjured half-barrier that Heiyoru materialized, all of them groaning in their concussions. Akame dashed ahead, and Heiyoru chuckled with a shrug.

"Why is it always 'straight to the point' with you assassins..?" Heiyoru muttered boringly, before realizing that Akame was threatening to leave out of his sight, "H-hey, Akame! Hang on~!"

_These 'obstacles' are blocking our way. If we scurry too much with killing them, the valued target will definitely escape. _Akame thought to herself, repeating the current situation that was in front of her. Time was precious, and she didn't need to kill the 'obstacles. This meant that she didn't have to kill the people in front of her, even if they were good-for-nothing thugs.

_..These are not our targets. _Akame concluded, jumping over the shoulder of a Iceshard rebel that was coming at her with a great-ax with ease. The man was about to turn around and chase after her, until he was knocked out from behind by Heiyoru's charging forearm as he was hurrying to catch up to Akame. It hurt a little bit more than he anticipated; Heiyoru rubbed his forearm and winced. Another rebel came at him with a diagonal slash with a long-sword and Heiyoru responded with a dropping duck, drawing his sword from his shield-gauntlet and cutting off his left leg clean.

His idea was the same as Akame's: No need to kill, unless it is highly necessary or much of a hindrance.

Though, this left him with a trail of enemies trying to kill him. Dodging their attacks and incapacitating them was quite a tiring task, but at the same time, he really could complain. After all, he was increasing his lifetime by deflecting their clumsy strikes. He just wished that they would be much more skilled; they all seemed to be very inexperienced with a weapon, as their attacks were like a recruit's: "wasteful movement and slow". It was times like these, Heiyoru wished that he was a girl, so he could just jump over them.

Then again, why was he thinking like that? It was creepy to think of his female counterpart.

Heiyoru eventually caught up to Akame as she halted her movements. Due to their fast-paced assault, they had forgotten that they had gone in the cave so deep, they found themselves in the middle of what appeared to be an ancient dinner hall, the door closed, by itself, behind them. The chairs were made of concrete and so was the long table. Faded carvings on the walls appeared foreign to Akame, and so were they to Heiyoru.

"Target spotted." Akame's eyes darted towards the masked female sitting on the chair furthest from her. Two tall men were by her sides, her bodyguards most likely.

"Hey, you!" Heiyoru hollered.

"Mm~?"

To gain better view of her, Heiyoru kicked over the decently heavy stone chair. "We need to talk with you, and if you come quietly, we'll let you live. Well, _maybe._"

"Ah, it's good you came, Hei-Hei~!" She hopped off her seat and clapped, "Are actually going to listen now?"

"How does she..?" Akame was confused; the enemy knew his name. How? There surely weren't any spies at Yoneru Village because the presence of any possible stalkers were nil, non-existent. Her confusion was further simplified when she turned to Heiyoru, who had troubled expression on his face, as if he was saying "I'm sorry to bring you into this". He then took a deep breath and glared at the girl.

"Shut up," Heiyoru replied, "all I really care about is if you squeal and tell us who is leading this stupid uprising."

"Secrets are secrets, I can't tattle~!" She declined, with a sarcastic tone, "How about we forget this; I have to go. Bye, bye~!"

With that, the ringleader put her hands behind her back and walked towards the gate behind her, opening it and waving to them. This couldn't happen. _It had to be prevented. _They had to know today, or risk being a top priority for the Iceshard Rebels. If she escaped, the girl would most likely inform her boss of the 'underestimated' opposers. Akame would not let that happen, but before she could declare their next move, Heiyoru was already ahead of her. He jumped on top of the table and began to sprint to the door and pursue the ringleader.

_"Don't you dare run away from me, Neca.." _Heiyoru growled, leading it into a full-blown scream as he charged at the closing door, **"Don't you dare fucking run away, you bitch!"**

To Akame's further confusion, the two tall men with long pikes allowed him to go through, as if they wanted him to. It was a trap, but Heiyoru appeared to be blinded by personal rage. She immediately sprung into action by running on the side of the long table and attempting to reach out to Heiyoru.

"Heiyoru! Stop!" The raven-haired girl yelled out, but it was too late; Heiyoru had already gone through the gate and after the target. She tried get past the gate as well, but was push back by two tall, heavily armored guards, whom were pointing their pikes at Akame. Blast! The red-eyed killer had no time to mess with these hulking obstructions! She had no choice, Akame knew that she had to eliminate these two problems in order proceed. No way would she be able to force past them.

Preparing her stance towards the two bodyguards, she believed that Heiyoru would be able to subdue the target. She could only hope.

_Please succeed on your end, Heiyoru! Make it back alive!_

* * *

He couldn't understand why his feelings were controlling his judgment. This was highly unlike him to do so. Even though he had dedicated himself to bringing the rebelling leader to justice, or hell, in all truth, he was doing this for another reason. A reason of personal gain.

Yes, perhaps, he had unnecessarily endanger Akame's life, but a part of him apparently didn't seem to care. Heiyoru did act selfishly, but he could only hope that it would be worth the risk. Maybe.

As he ran down the catacombs, and toward the hole leading to the snowing outside environment, he thought of an excuse for Akame of why he recklessly charged for the target, and _why_ those guards allowed him passage to their boss; he already knew why they did so.

In another way, however, he simply didn't want her to be caught in the crossfire of his own problems. Heiyoru had yet to conclude whether it was because she would just be another problem, or whether he affectionately cared about Akame and didn't want her to worry about him. From one experience, he already knew she was very caring when it came to her allies, almost too much.

Mentally sighing, he knew that Akame was too cunning and intelligent to be fooled by some half-effort excuse. Just as smart and cute as _her, _and it clouded his feelings for her. At the same time he hated her guts, Heiyoru couldn't help but get nervous around her. That dumb, exaggerating smile of hers seemed to make his heart beat twice as fast, and her socially awkward personality amplified it.

Heiyoru's sprint slowed to a halt, looking down on the rock-mixed dirt ground with an expression of conflicting feelings. His heart couldn't deny the fact that Akame looked similar to an old, but important piece of Heiyoru's memory: Melia, who was his past girlfriend during his time in the Revolutionary Army.

_Pfft, why did she did have to look like you, Melia? Dork._

* * *

**_Eleven months ago.._**

_"Heeeeiyorrrruu~?"_

_"Huh? Oh sorry, Melia. I wasn't listening." Heiyoru put aside his booklet that he was reading beside his bedroll within the boundaries of his assigned Revolutionary camp, smiling sheepishly. It had been quite a hectic week, as there were reports of new species of danger beasts rising within the vicinity of the camp. Melia, a Revolutionary scout during the war, sat down by him, her head resting on his shoulder. Constantly, she had been outside of her safety ring for the week. Today, was another day. Though, many did agree on one thing: she was a damn good scout._

_Melia was a girl of about fifteen years old. Just in her teens. Her long blonde hair was slightly held together by her black hair band, accompanied with porcelain skin. Green eyes that could shine through the darkest shade, she wore a regular white-blue Revolutionary uniform, mainly consisting of leather armor. From her first day of enlisting in the army, in memory of her massacred town home, she was in the same division as Heiyoru. After being accompanied by him and saved by his efforts countless times, during her duties as Revolutionary scout, she eventually fell in love with him after two months. It was obvious to hint that Heiyoru had feelings for her way before hers were taken into account._

_It was no false fact, that both of them were lonely, very lonely._

_Both suffered deeply from their pasts, and they were grateful for each other._

_"So, I gotta go again."_

_"I think you'll be okay." Heiyoru snaked his right arm around her, smiling._

_"Ohhh? You sound like you want me to get eaten~?" She teased, giggling._

_"..." Heiyoru looked away, pained from her statement. Perhaps she went too far._

_Melia's shoulders slumped, having failed at her rather bad sense of humor, "Hehe.. sorry, Heiyoru. I-I didn't-"_

_"Pfft.." _

_"E-eh?"  
_

_"Bahahaha!" Heiyoru howled with laughter, "See, I can make fun of you too."_

_"Heehee," Melia pulled her head off his should and pecked him on the cheek, with a tint of red on her cheeks, "Dork~!"_

_"Hey, I would rather be called a heartless ravager! I sound much more intimidating, don't you agree?" Heiyoru crossed him arms proudly._

_His thoughts and persona were shoved aside as Melia placed her smooth, soft hands on his cheeks. Dumbfounded, Heiyoru blinked his teal eyes at her in surprise and confusion. Melia's expression was of innocence and love, indicating her affection for Heiyoru. It was silent, all in that large tent, probably too silent. Her warm breath prickled his skin, causing his arms to involuntarily wrap around her waist. She moved more closer, even dangerously, to his lips._

_Worst of all, she had sexy smirk of hers._

_Damn it._

_"Maybe.. but you sound so much cuter with 'Dork'.."_

_"H-hey, you promised me you wouldn't use that sexy-"_

_"Hush."_

_Heiyoru's sentence was cut short when Melia pressed her lips against his, causing the beginning of an epic lip battle._

* * *

Walking through the snow, dead of night, Heiyoru simply followed the foot tracks of the target. He knew he was being lured into it, and his opponent wanted this. Not the enemy, not the leader of the Iceshard Rebels, but simply put, he already knew the individual personally and voluntarily chased after her. Heiyoru's thoughts on his deceased loved one halted, when his mind realized one other thing.

_Come to think of it, that was the last time I saw her. In one piece. Literally.._

"Big brother! It's so nice to see you~!" The girl waved, the hand behind her back was concealing something. Both of them were in the middle of a plain field, perhaps the outskirts of the base which was an escape route, but it appeared that she wasn't going to run away. In the darkness of the night, the sky was dim and the moon glowed brightly with the whistling of the blistering cold wind. After a moment, it began to snow lightly, causing Heiyoru's hair to be cover in white particles of snow.

"Don't call me that," Heiyoru stopped walking after reaching a relatively safe distance from her, but to a point from where he could talk to her, "And you're not supposed be in the north. This isn't your home anymore, V'yenta."

"Aw, come on! What happened to the good days?" She moaned in disappointment, taking off her mask. Her face was nearly similar to Heiyoru's, other than the fact that her face was much more curved out and was slightly dreamy. Her peach-colored hair was in a ponytail and teal eyes she wielded were dim, almost dead, "How could you forget when you left me to die?"

Heiyoru flinched.

"Ah, you remember," V'yenta giggled, almost deathly, "Those Imperials were tearing our home, and you ran away. You left me and mother.. to our fates."

"Don't you speak about mom that-"

**"I TRUSTED YOU, BIG BROTHER! THEY RAPED BOTH ME AND MOTHER, AND YOU JUST RAN LIKE A COWARD!"**

"I was only a kid back then, that was **none **of my fault!" Heiyoru screamed back at her, defending himself for his guilt. V'yenta flinched at his sudden outburst, but instead of yelling back, she grinned and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"It's so good! It's so good that we're sharing our feelings!" V'yenta said slowly, pulling out her double-sickled scythe. One sickle on one end of the metal pole, another on the other, facing the other way, "Still I think we should see other people.. in the afterlife.."

"..." The teal-eyed soldier didn't see any part of his sweet sister anymore in that.. body. He knew what he had to do, "I wished that I had done something, I really do, V'yenta. I won't disappoint you anymore."

"Oh?"

"This time, you won't be leaving like you did last time when you had to nerve to visit my tent," He told her with a venomous tone coated with killing intent as he drew Escutcheon's key, "In short, I don't really see you as my sister anymore. You're nothing but a monster, and I'm going to free your spirit."

"So, you're going to kill me!? So mean~!" V'yenta brandished her scythe and cackled, "You're the one who's going to see mother, first! Dead mother and son together!"

"V'yenta," Heiyoru snarled, whipping his short-sword's tip toward his younger sister with murderous eyes, "I dare you to mention about mom."

"Oh, why?" She laughed it off as if it was nothing.

Heiyoru hadn't felt this angry in a_ forever_. He couldn't control it, and simply allowed nature to speak for his actions. No longer, could he let this slide. His sister had not only murdered and assaulted their own kind, but she went as far as insulting their mother's memory. The teal-eyed, carefree, and composed boy was finally overwhelmed by his own emotions and was little more than a raging individual with the intent of killing his own blood, regardless of good intentions or not.

"Not going to? We're playing Truth or Dare, aren't we?" Heiyoru took a step before tensing Escutcheon's shield on his left arm with his blade concealed behind the shield, ready to strike. His enraged glare was failing to die out slowly, "Now, I **dare** you to mention about mom again, you_ fucking_ _bitch_."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Chapter took longer than anticipated, so I dearly apologize for the delay.**

**Thank you very much for reading, and please wait for the next chapter!**


	6. Northern Loss

**Chapter Five**

**Northern Loss**

He couldn't understand what drove him to attack his own sister. His own flesh and blood. Was it his need to fight for something? Or to stall in order to find a way to save his sister through non-lethal terms? These questions flew through his mind as Heiyoru dodged and blocked V'yenta's nimble and long attacks, each attack becoming much harder to avoid than the last. Behind the facade of his intentions of killing her, there was another secret side of Heiyoru in which he was conflicted on his determination on slaying his sister. Even though he hated the fact that she was on the wrong side, Heiyoru still considered some part of her to be his beloved sister.

Needless to say, Heiyoru putted family above all else.

Though, he didn't have a family to put 'above all else'. Many of them were either dead or somewhere on the other end of the world.

He wished it didn't have to come down to this.

He wished that there was a way to save his sibling; it would be the only he had ever protected successfully in his entire life.

The teal-eyed boy didn't want to lose anyone no more.

Heiyoru wanted to be strong and reliable.

But, behind his carefree and determined nature, Heiyoru believed that he was coward, in a way. For all of his actions before all of this. Running away from every dangerous scenario in his life and never truly going head on with a true threat to the peace. Heiyoru was aware of this mistake or 'flaw' of his, and hated himself for it. Whenever he would run away or decide not be involved, someone would either suffer or die.

As if they were taking his place.

This thought haunted Heiyoru from the first day his tribe was brutally murdered a few years ago, during one of Esdeath's, the Imperial General, very first attacks on the Northern region, which was, ironically, where she was born from as well.

If he was just stronger that day, he could have done something.

* * *

_"M-mom..?"_

_"Stay here, dear."_

_"B-but, everyone is screaming outside.."_

_"I have to go get your sister," Heiyoru's mother smiled, hugging him before she left him in the hut, "Don't worry, I'll be okay.."_

* * *

_If I was just as strong that day.. Mom didn't need to die..!_

In a swiping motion with her scythe, V'yenta's scythe was attempting to decapitate Heiyoru, but he barely escaped the clutches of death as it only grazed the side of his neck. He responded with a middle thrust towards her chest, and his sister responded with a swift evasion and came crashing down with her weapon. Heiyoru reacted and pulled his shield up towards the air, which caused sparks of steel clashing toward each other.

_Nggh! I won't be able to keep up! Her attacks are quick and heavy, and Escutcheon is mainly a defensive-type Teigu! This is so damn stupid!_

The Iceshard Rebel pulled her scythe apart, changing its form a rather long-range version: two chained sickles, protruding with a crude form and spike above. Grinning deviously, she hurled one of them at her brother, taking him off guard from its traveling speed and sheer force. The force of the sickle coming at him knocked him into the harsh snow, covering him in white particles. Grunting in pain, his left forearm was injured. It may have not been broken, but it was surely cracked. V'yenta sighed, puffing her cheeks as she swung her sickle in a circular motion playfully.

Heiyoru's right hand felt.. _empty._

_"Oh shit.." _Heiyoru whispered in shock.

The teal-eyed Northerner had just lost his short-sword, Escutcheon's 'key'.

Without the key, his shield was just some regular buckler. It was impossible to activate Escutcheon's "three phase" abilities without its key to activate and deactivate its powers, using them in rapid succession.

"Kind of disappointing, brother.." V'yenta admitted.

"Shut up." He responded, keeping his cool. Heiyoru then spotted it! It was far behind V'yenta, but he had doubts that she was going to simply allow him to get it back. V'yenta was crazy, but even Heiyoru knew that she was quite smart; she knew there was something significant behind the sword and she played that to her advantage.

"Your face," She pointed out, "it looks kind of grim. Lost something?"

"Don't worry; I'm going to get it back and lodge it straight down your fucking throat." Heiyoru threatened deathly, with his facade of anger.

"Ooh~! I never shy down from a challenge!" V'yenta responded, "Come and take it then!"

Heiyoru crouched slightly and lunged at her with the blunt of the shield. Smirking, she whipped her sickle at Heiyoru but failed to him when he avoided upwards and stepped on her shoulder, giving her a slight 'oof'. V'yenta expected no less; she knew that the shield charge was a mere feint and his main, absolute goal was to get that blasted sword of his. Telling by the engravings and sliver-like outline of his shield, the crazed young sister knew that the shield was special, maybe a Teigu.

She wasn't going to let him lay a finger on it.

Regaining grip on her thrown sickle, she tossed into the air, in which it successfully extended its chain and tangled around Heiyoru's neck. Gagging, Heiyoru attempted to release himself from the steel grip, but it was no use! She pulled him back with a slight pull towards her and when V'yenta was in touching length with him, she wrapped even more of her chains around his neck, making it much harder from him to properly breathe.

It was done, V'yenta wanted where she wanted his 'beloved' brother.

She stared at him, and he stared at her. Anger and murder was visible in the eyes of his sister, and even she embraced it since she saw herself as nothing but a 'rampaging danger beast' murdering out of pure game until she is put down. Loneliness and resentment could do that to any human, even it was just for a day. However, when she was expecting the same from Heiyoru, she did not receive the reaction she had hoped for.

His eyes and face were filled with guilt and regret.

Why? Was he sorry for leaving her to her inevitable fate of hunting danger beasts and being found by thugs whom she tore into pieces?

No, she wouldn't fall for it! Not again! Not ever!

"V'yenta.." Heiyoru wheezed.

Her head tilted in curiosity, raising her free sickle into the air, "Any last words?"

Heiyoru, maintaining his guilt-ridden expression, spoke, "I'm sorry I left you. I wish I took your place that day."

V'yenta shook her head slowly, gaining even more rage from his words, "Shut up, shut up, **shut the fuck up!**"

"No matter how you see it, you're just angry.." Heiyoru breathed, "Angry at me and I understand.. but just understand that I would have done anything to save you from those Imperials! I didn't care about anything else other than you and mom that day."

"You fucking trickster.." She dropped her sickle, and giving him a flurry of slaps, her eyes beginning to break down, "Don't talk like that! Shut up, you dog! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut.. up..!"

V'yenta had slapped him so many times, his left cheek began to bruise already. The chains still gripped tightly around his neck, but he gave her an assuring expression, which said that he wouldn't curse her in hell for killing him.

"Hey," Heiyoru said softly, "You don't have to keep doing this. Just do it."

"What!?" She barked, regaining grip on her sickles.

"I'm sick and tired," Heiyoru said to her, "I just want to get over all of this. I hope you can forgive me and we can just walk off this chart.. please?"

Her teal eyes softened and she whimpered, but in an instant, her expression returned to hostility and rage, "No, I'm going to kill you for leaving me! And you'll burn for what you did to me and mother!"

"That's how it's gonna go huh?" Heiyoru sighed sadly, but looked at her solemnly, "It's okay, V'yenta."

"..!"

"I love you, sis." Heiyoru frowned at her, his right hand leaving from the chains that held him,

As she was about to swing at his neck, V'yenta gasped sharply at the pain erupting from her abdomen. Looking down, her gut was struck with a knife lodged in her stomach. Blood dripped profusely down her vest. Before she could comprehend what had happened, Heiyoru managed to loosen her chains and jumped up with all of his might, head first. It was a direct hit, as V'yenta's head went up and clamped her mouth shut, biting her tongue in the process. Moving back as she screamed in the pain in her mouth and gut, Heiyoru dashed for his blade and successfully retained it.

V'yenta's eyes pulsated with red veins, her mouth dripping with blood due to her gushing tongue and her gut sliding down her boots with a similar red liquid. She was tricked, she lowered her guard and fell for his charm! That did it for her; she let out a bloodcurdling roar and barred her teeth at her brother, who stared at her with a pitiful stare. It appeared true to Heiyoru, there was little left he could save.

The best he could do now was end it here.

"I love you, so in order to save you.." Heiyoru returned his blade into its sheathe, preparing its s_econd_ ability, "I have to kill you!"

**"HEIYORU!"** V'yenta screamed in utter rage, reattaching her scythe together.** "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GONNA DIE!"**

"Shield Gear, phase 2," The shield wielder chanted, and with a final twist and click of his blade, he uttered, "_Ancilia."_

The lined engravings of the shield glowed brightly, until they blinded V'yenta with an illumination of shining light. As the light dimmed down, Heiyoru was already on his way to end her, his hand still gripped on the key of Escutcheon. How old, using the advantage of the blinding light to gain the first charge. It mattered little to V'yenta; she had already won! In terms of speed, she was excelled beyond Heiyoru. The one with the first strike would win, and she would be the first to do so! The engravings still glowed with a golden color, but she did not notice. V'yenta was far too focused on ensuring that Heiyoru would be on the ground, choking on his blood.

And so, in response, she too charged at him, a roar accompanied with her actions.

Neither of them thought about each other, in terms of positive moments. Both siblings knew that they would have _nothing _after this. Literally. However, it was always in their fates to forever be cursed with loneliness.

Heiyoru lost many close people to him, especially the one he fell in love with.

And for V'yenta, she lost her beloved mother, whom she idolized so much.

All they had now, was each other. But even so, that was an ill thought. Only their thoughts on the outcome would emerge as they clashed with one swipe on one side. Their dedication to live empowered the forces of their blades, but only one would live in the end and endure much more pain.

For both Heiyoru and V'yenta, death didn't sound that bad at all.

**WOOSH!  
**

The sword of Heiyoru's Escutcheon and V'yenta's scythe collided against their opposite wielders and had some type of contact. Silence enveloped the snow-ridden environment as the two siblings passed each other. Neither motioned a hint of a direct hit. V'yenta, confident that she had won, had just dodged the incoming sideways slice that would most likely split her stomach. Her eyes fixated on Heiyoru's naked right hand, which dripped with blood, having seriously lacerated his arm, and possibly more.

However, that made no sense.

She swore that she had aimed for his neck. His head should have been cut off cleanly from his stupid neck! How could she have missed her target so pathetically!? Were her senses dulled in the moment, due to some remorse for her brother? Insane! Heiyoru merely suffered a cut on his arm, blooding marking his jacket of where he was bleeding from. He turned around, with a guilt-ridden expression on the verge of breaking down.

_Why is he frowning?_

"I'm sorry."

**SPLOOSH!**

_Wh-wha..?_

All the sudden, an extreme jolt of sharp pain emitted from her lower chest. Screaming, she had realized her stomach was cut. It was split open, her small intestines threatened to fall out of her abdomen's snatch. Grasping it tightly as her throat began to choke on overflowing blood, painting the snow red, she wondered to herself of how she had failed, gaining sight of her weapon, which was smashed into pieces during the clash and nowhere near where she could get any part of it. And also how more painful it was than she had thought.

**"Gyahhh...! Ungh..! It hurts.. IT HURTS!" **She wailed as fell to her knees, but Heiyoru couldn't move. He wasn't heartless, but just frozen. There was nothing he could do for her. This would be how his young sister would die, how her life would end. Re-twisting the hilt of his sword to release the effects of _Ancilia_, his grabbed his head in horror as he helplessly saw her grip her own stomach to prevent her organs from falling out.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. _His conscience repeated, in which he soon blocked out.

**"How.. how.."**

"Second Phase: Ancilia." Heiyoru said to her as he walked closer, "It disrupted your six senses and confused what you were seeing."

_The light! _She had just remembered, having foolishly reminiscing how she just stared into the seemingly harmless light.

"You're so.. amazing, big.. brother.." She said softly, falling over.

Much to her surprise, Heiyoru caught her in his arms, as slid on his knees and supported her head. This close, she looked so peaceful to him than he ever saw her. Was she truly happy with dying? It broke his spirit to the utter core. Gripping her shoulders tightly, Heiyoru used his free hand to add pressure to the split stomach that _he _had caused. V'yenta didn't understand him at all; he wanted to kill her so badly, yet it now appeared that he was doing his best to save her.

Why?

**"I thought.. you wanted.. to kill me..?"** She gasped, blood overflowed out of her mouth and touching her ears.

"I was lying," Heiyoru responded quickly, panicking as he tried to stop the severe bleeding. In mere minutes, she would be dead from loss of blood. As she shook, and her skin went pale, the northern boy knew that his sister was quickly going into hypovolemia. No matter what how hard he pressured his hand against the wound, the blood would always find its ways to get through, "I'm going to save you, don't worry.."

**"Big brother.."**

"H-huh..?"

**"It was so sad without you here.. I wasn't happy at all.." **The young girl whined, tears beginning to form around her near-lifeless eyes, **"I.. **_**was **_**angry.."**

"I know.. so come on, I need you to hang on! I'll get help!"

**"I was so sad and angry that I wanted to kill you so bad.." **She sniffed, **"I thought you left me because you blamed me for mother.. and I hated you, even though I knew you didn't do anything.."**

"..."

**"I wanted.. to see you.. so much, back here.." **V'yenta continued, despite her body beginning to shut down, **"I wanted to kill you, or die by you. The master.. told me that you were.. going to come back, and I just.. felt so happy.."**

"V'yenta.." Heiyoru whispered to her, afraid of losing his sister, "Who.. who told you..?"

She slowly put one of her hands behind his head and moved him closer to her mouth. She whispered a few words, and it was only a mere name. A name that Heiyoru felt that he was familiar with.

He couldn't believe it. This was impossible. Of all people, how could it be so? Shaking with utter shock, he shook his head in disbelief. V'yenta responded, with dilated eyes, nodded in confirmation. With one breath, V'yenta said one final sentence, with all of her strength left in her very soul.

**"Heiyoru.." **V'yenta shivered, and with one final breath, but barely audible, she said, **"I-I.. want.. to go.. home.."**

With that, V'yenta's eyelids shut and her hand slid from her wound. She was dead. Heiyoru had been to familiar with the scene of loss. This was truly hell; how many times would he have to see this over and over again? Losing one loved one after another? Would death ever free him from his miserable life? There would never be no end to this. But, with what he had heard from his sibling's final words, he knew where to look.

Out of the darkness of the night, in the whistling of the cold wind and the dead of the air, Akame walked slowly towards Heiyoru. In her heart, she knew that there was some kind of personal connection with the ringleader and Heiyoru. If she were him, the same situation of chasing the ringleader would be the same. As she stared into the appearance of the dead female, she did indeed look similar to Heiyoru in a way.

And most of all, she looked so peaceful.

Just like.._ hers_.

"Heiyoru?" Akame called out to him softly, troubled by the deathly silence around him. He was shaken up and turned around to her, expressing to worst kind of dreaded expression that she had ever seen her entire life, "Is she..? D-did you at least get..?"

"..." Heiyoru just shook his head, his mind unable to comprehend what he had just done. He also wasn't very fond of telling her about what his sister had just said to him as well.

* * *

'The cindering of one's body, means the release of one's very spirit.'

An important teaching of the Tsuya clan that Heiyoru was born from, he was taught that the cremation of bodies would free the spirits of the dead. Whether they would go up to heaven, or down to the pits of hell, were up to their gods. Having burned his sister's body in an unmarked area, Heiyoru and Akame departed the vicinity of the bandit hideout, returning to Yoneru Village to think of their next plans. Disgruntled by their failure to gain any information, and for the very first time, Akame wasn't sure what to do next. She did not know of any other caves that would inhabit Iceshard Rebels, and neither did Heiyoru.

Before they entered the nearby haven, Heiyoru insisted that they stayed around the horizon of the hideout, where he had slain his own flesh and blood. Akame understood how he felt and agreed.

Neither of them talked, with Akame staring down into the ground patiently, and Heiyoru staring sadly into the rising dawn as he sat down with his connected arms on top of his knees. She barely knew anything that was happening at the moment, she needed to know of the events that transpired while she fought against two hulking thugs.

"Heiyoru," The assassin uttered, "Please speak."

"What?" He replied bluntly.

"Are you okay, what happened?" Akame asked worriedly, eyeing his wounds and mental expression.

"I'm fine."

"But-"

"I said, I'm fine! **Why the fuck do you care!?**" He snapped, staring at her with utter anguish. So there was something wrong.

"Something happened," Akame pointed out, "Something that you were familiar with, and you cannot help but be angered by such a deed that you have done. I understand."

"Oh yeah?" Heiyoru scoffed with a laugh, "How!?"

"Because I have lost those who I hold dear to my heart as well." Akame confessed, her hand sliding over her chest, "I know how you feel. I too felt the same way, a long time-"

**"I should have saved her!" **

"W-what?" Akame shook very lightly, more confused than shocked by his sudden tone. Heiyoru let out a shaky sigh, his eyes averting from Akame. He turned his back to her, revealing to her only the back of his grey jacket.

"I-I.. just killed her, my sister." Heiyoru gulped, hesitant on whether it was the right thing to say so to a friend that wasn't _exactly _close to him. After all, he had met her only a few days ago. Akame let out a slightly jolted noise under her breath; it sounded very familiar to her memories.

_Kurome.._

_Mmm, I love you, big sis._

"I should have done something." He sighed, shaking his head, "All that mattered was getting information out of her, and I can't I didn't try to do my best on talking to her in the first place!"

"..." Akame blinked, her feelings began to flow in pity for the boy in front of her. Feelings of the heart.

"..We.. weren't always going at each other's necks," Heiyoru added, remembering the days of the good times, "We loved each other a lot, but I was never really able to see her all the time. Deep down, I think my mother loved me more than her.."

"Do.. do you wish to talk of it?" Akame attempted to put her hand on his shoulder, but he immediately slapped her hand away and backed off.

"You know what? I don't even know why I'm even** near** you!" The teal-eyed boy turned around to face her, pointing his finger at her as he suddenly changed the subject. At this point, she was utterly confused and slightly agitated. What did she do to gain such hostility from him, "Of all people, why do I go to_ you_!?"

"I don't understand."

"Oh, of course you don't! I'll tell you everything then!" Heiyoru began, having lost his nerve, "First, my mother was raped by Imperials led by a bitch who could control ice! So was my sister as well! And you know what she said to me? 'You're weak, and this is what happens to the weak, so become strong'!"

Akame was speechless; she didn't realize how much he antagonized her. But still, the picture was already clear to her. Akame was smart enough to put the pieces together, and spoke her mind, "You joined the Revolutionary Army to merely fight against Esdeath?"

"Everyday, from the day I joined the rebels, I thought of how I was going to end her pathetic life," Heiyoru walked up to Akame, face-to-face, "I wanted to end her life! Then again, it takes a Teigu to fight a Teigu, right? I wanted to kill her or be killed by her!"

"Your negativity towards me has not yet been clear!" Akame responded, raising her voice.

"Think of it! The 'great' Akame kills my only reason to fight on! I wanted to end her life, by my hand!"

"For the sake of revenge?"

"For the sake of my people!" Heiyoru protested, "I had people that died for me, and I couldn't save them.. and if I can't avenge them, then what good am I?"

"You are committed, are you not? For the reason you wield your sword! You should already know that; if you have no reason, then you should not be wielding one in the first place." Akame responded, her voice calming down in comprehension for his personal anger, "Fight for those that sacrificed themselves. Do not let the lives of the dead be in vain."

Heiyoru took a deep breath and gave a straight look, "E-even after all of what I said, I'm not sure how I feel about you.."

"..!?"

"I don't know where my feelings lie for you, Akame," Heiyoru said, breathing heavily out of his nose, "I don't like you, but I sure as hell don't hate you."

"I.. suppose that I feel the same as well." Akame replied slowly with a hint of red, nodding her head.

"...I'll.. be fine, okay? I.. just don't want to talk about it yet." Heiyoru's expression became a facade of a stern expression, one that Akame could easily see through.

"You're in pain, I can see that." Akame noted, and suddenly moved in towards Heiyoru.

In sudden flash, Akame put her arms around the broken down boy and breathed softly. She had never really gotten this intimate with anyone before in her life, but at this point, the red-eyed killer wasn't quite sure what to do. Heiyoru reacted with a surprised gasp, attempting to get her off him as the teal-eyed soldier attempted to cover his true feelings.

"W-what're you-"

"Many of my friends died for me as well, but there was nothing else I could do, " Akame revealed to him, sighing lightly as the side of her head laid on his beating chest, "It is obvious that we have lost many things we cared for in our lives. In our times of distress, we can only weep."

Heiyoru blinked as he heard her words go through his shell; in a way, it made sense to him. There was nothing else he could do in the time of mourning for someone. In his mind, he wished he could bring them back or even sacrifice himself in order for them to come to life, but it would never happen. All he could do now, was cry his eyes out and move on to whatever the future held for him.

At that same moment, Heiyoru covered his eyes with his right forearm and sobbed uncontrollably. Not even the pain in his entire body could interrupt such a feeling of release.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Quite a long chapter, abeit why it took so long for it to be published. Approximately, two weeks, it took to make this because it is near the end of the year for my classes and I have to work double the load in order to get through the year. Expect the chapters to be delayed significantly from May 30th to June 8th.**

**Other than that, thank you for reading this! We are near the end of the road for this short story.**


	7. Northern Confrontation

**Chapter**_** Six**_

_**Northern Confrontation**_

**_Four days later.._**

"**Ow!** You're absolutely horrid at mending others, aren't you?"

"My.. actions are done to the best of my efforts, please do not move too much."

Three days after the raid on the Iceshard hideout, Akame and Heiyoru made their way back to the location where they had departed from. Racing to the nearest clinic, they were tended to their wounds. Akame suffered minor injuries, cuts and grazes on her face were healed with medical patches and disinfectant. The red-eyed killer was the one to jump back quickly after a battle, but seeing how much worse Heiyoru was fairing with his wounds, she didn't want to rush on her mission to end a potential uprising.

She didn't feel right to leave him behind. And so, she stayed with him in the inn for a few days, looking after him. During the few days, Heiyoru was attempting to convince her that he would be fine and she could go on ahead, as he would catch up to her as soon as he was okay, but as caring (and honestly, a little nagging to him) as she was, Akame refused to leave his side.

Even after the conflict of feelings between them, she still had a sense of friendship with him. At the same time, this somewhat confused Heiyoru. He had never met someone like the raven-haired girl; she wasn't the kind to hold grudges, even after arguments. It seemed really unhealthy to Heiyoru, as it was as if Akame was simply suppressing her true feelings and really did have some kind of resentment towards him.

Heiyoru, in contrast to Akame, had sustained some serious injuries. With his fractured left forearm, he suffered from multiple lacerations from his abdomen to his face and bruises that bulged in purple. His fractured arm was neglected of a cast and was only given a cover of bandages, which was better than nothing, along with several small patches on his cheeks and arms. Heiyoru didn't feel to worried about his physical wounds; he had much worse than this and usually had a habit of healing very quickly for a young man like him.

The only part that affected him the worse, was his own mind. Having been pushed to the extent of using the second phase of Escutcheon: _'Ancilia',_ his mind was affected, as a result, and he passed out about twice before actually regaining his grip around reality. This was the first day however, so the side effects didn't scar him for a lifetime. Deep down, however, his mentality was indeed pushed to the brink. Guilt grew in the crevices of his mind but Heiyoru couldn't point out how he felt. His burdens didn't seem to overwhelm him, but they weren't relieved either. The best word to describe his mood was, _empty,_ like a shell.

And that was the best word to use without himself sounding immoral.

He couldn't help it; killing your own sibling could do that to another relative.

Heiyoru always hated the word in itself, but simply put, he was in a state of_ depression._

And dear heavens, was it the worst. It felt like he was dead, but he really wasn't.

That feeling alone was hurting his head. Blast!

Akame, already in her sleepwear attire, insisted herself that she would tend to his wounds. Well, whatever was left to overlook. Akame somewhat admitted herself that she was being slightly overprotective than usual. Maybe in her entire life. She couldn't exactly put her finger on why she felt indebted to him. The red-eyed girl could conclude that she was only doing her duty as his partner, but her motives seemed.. deeper. No, Akame wouldn't dare to say the one word. "That" word.

After they were finished, she shuffled away from Heiyoru and sat on her bunk bed. The outside was currently pitch dark with the night and another grueling blizzard discouraged going to the environment of the town. There was nothing much to do, as Akame had already eaten her part of dinner and so did Heiyoru, though he did not each much. With only his sweater and trousers on, Heiyoru grumbled and laid on his bed. It may have only been a few days ever since.. the incident, but he was tired.

With everything.

At the least, he wanted some rest. Too many thoughts flew through his mind. Ranging from the prime target to his stupid, personal relatable issues with the girl he nearly met a week ago. An accursed girl with long black hair and red eyes that could fool any man. As he attempted to get some rest, Heiyoru then realized how badly disoriented his mentality was. Closing his eyes, he suddenly found himself standing above a porcelain floor with white tiles drawn in black lines. Armed in his regular winter uniform, he raised his hands in front of him. Blood! The boy's hands were drenched in blood, but whose blood!?

_"I died."_

A voice echoed in his head, laced with venom and it spoke out hoarsely.

_"You killed me!"_

In panic, Heiyoru yelled as he lowered his hands. In horror, he saw that a rotten body was standing in front of him with its eyes missing. Blood dripped out every hole in its face! It was V'yenta! His sister was haunting him from the grave, and he was going to pay. This had to be impossible; he had cremated her in front of his own eyes. So, why, why was she here! In his head!

**_"Why do you get to live!?"_**

Her hands shot up to his face, fingers dug into his eye sockets with a sickening squelch.

Then he woke up. Upon coming back to the real world, he found himself screaming his throat out, with tears streaming down his face and sweat doing the same. Ever since both of them had returned, Heiyoru had nightmares like these. However, this one occurred much more quicker and he reacted to it very intensely. Regaining his senses, he felt his right hand held tightly by another grip. Turning to his side, his vision came in contact with a worried Akame, who feared his outcome. He had to admit, her grip was quite unnatural.

"Heiyoru! Are you alright?"

The peach-haired boy didn't respond, as he was on the verge of hyperventilating until he calmed down to heavy breathes. Again, when he looked at Akame's smooth hand entwined with his, he hallucinated for a moment, seeing the hand of another girl that he held very close to him. It was slightly less pale and covered by a leather gauntlet that was regularly worn by Revolutionaries. That set him off immediately.

**"Don't fucking touch me!" **Heiyoru screeched, snapping his hand off Akame's grip and she flinched lightly at his sudden reaction.

"W-What is.. the matter?" She asked, confused by his angry response.

"I don't.. don't know," Heiyoru covered his face with his hands, having calmed his mind significantly, "What I do know is that I need you to leave me alone.."

"No."

"Listen-"

"I will not see you like this," Akame declared, still sitting beside him on her knees, "You are mentally damaged and by what I have been told, it is best to express your concerns to others to solve these.. issues."

"I'm fine, I don't want your.. "counseling"."

"Perhaps you do not, but it comforts you when you are open, does it not?" Akame commented, sitting herself on his bed, "So please allow me to help you. Just this one time."

Glaring at her, the northerner grudgingly sighed and sat up from his bed, leaving his sheets, and sat his rear beside his temporary socializing "bot". The distance between them was merely a few inches and both of them mumbled out a few noises which indicated embarrassment. This was much more different than either individual had anticipated. Heiyoru was the first to talk, and turned to Akame to find out what made him so.. jumpy.

"I'm sure you want to know **a lot **about me, what is it?" Heiyoru growled.

"You were mumbling someone else's name, just last night," Akame responded, turning to him in conjunction, "I know.. that it is against my nature to delve into your personal life, so I will say no more."

"Ugh.."

"Whoever it was, she must have been very important to-"

"We were together, that was all. I've got a good feeling about what I said in my sleep." Heiyoru confessed.

"O-oh.. I see."

_He truly is like him._

Heiyoru nodded, and in response, Akame had a rather pained expression on her face. Was the source of the frown due to a past love that she too had lost? Or was it because she was actually beginning to- No, Heiyoru didn't want to go that far. To think for such a reason would be ridiculous! He could help but be irked by the fact that he was discussing **this **with Akame. It was as if he was tricked into talking!

Out of instinct, he spoke out.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Hm? Yes, it is just that you remind me of someone." Akame said, taking Heiyoru off-guard.

**"W-what!?" **This was nonsense; him reminding someone else was the stupidest thing that he had ever heard. He was his own persona and no one else could even be as close as being like him. However, this fact seemed very important to Akame.

"Forgive me, I must sound quite absurd." The raven-haired girl muttered, locking her fingers together on her lap in shy-ish manner. The teal-eyed boy rubbed his temple and cursed himself; now _he _was curious himself. Akame seemed.. 'contagious' with people around her, as they would 'catch' her habits. Some of them, at the least. Heiyoru, to some extent now, knew why she was so 'attached' to him. And relating himself to her, the northerner couldn't blame her.

Whoever he reminded her of, the fellow must have been really important in her life.

"Well, if this guy was important to you, then I can't blame you." Heiyoru involuntarily said, which caused him to mentally berate himself. Why did he say it as if he was content with her? He was far from having any positive feeling with her; though it was feeble, he didn't like her. Not that _much. _Before he could take back what he had said, Akame was already staring at him with slightly-lidded eyes and a serene smile.

"Thank you." She said.

"Hey, hey! Why does it feel like the complete opposite of what you are trying to do here!?" He sputtered, a white nerve mark twitched on his temple. The red-eyed killer hummed out in agreement, but it didn't sound too bright. More forced and pained, actually.

"..So what happened?" Heiyoru muttered.

"You advised against opening to each other, yet you request to know more about me." Akame commented, in an almost teasing tone.

"Come on, I told you that Melia was my girlfriend!" Heiyoru blurted out, sighing as he revealed more.

"Ah, so that w_as _her name."

"Get to it!"

Akame grumbled slightly before nodding, "I suppose you know that I was once a member of-"

"Night Raid, I know. My teammates would never shut up about you guys, because they saw you as 'heroes of justice'." Heiyoru cut her off, breaking the need for Akame to explain the organization she was once a part of, "Guess they were too stupid to know that there was no justice in killing."

"Then we agree on one idea," Akame said, "The one that you remind me of.. was in a relationship with one of the assassins."

"Oh, you?"

"No, her name was Mine."

_Oh, this is awkward. _Heiyoru thought, having realized that Akame most likely was in some kind of love triangle. Thank goodness, he never had any problems with that. Having a dozen girls liking the same person was absolutely weird. Telling by the atmosphere of her tone, something wrong must have happened; soon, Akame had slightly difficulties continuing, maintaining her guilty expression.

"She was killed when we were sent to save him from the Imperials. Afterward, he.. changed."

"Oh, what was his name?"

"Tatsumi. After she had died, Tatsumi was no longer himself."

"Enlighten me."

"We had first encountered Tatsumi when he was mistakenly protecting a family of torturers. He had fought against me and was the first to live against me."

"A country boy?"

"Yes. He was an unusual type for an assassin, he always seemed to smile and joke at every possibility until Mine died. Then, he was just another assassin with a duty. Just like the rest of us."

"What happened to him?"

"He died as well, during the siege."

"Sounds like you liked him. Did.. well, did you ever.. you _know_?"

Akame shook her head, understanding what he was hinting at. Heiyoru let out a subtle whistle of pity. To like someone and plan to confess before the next day they would die was the worst.

"I'm sorry."

"It can't be helped. Everyone close to me had a chance of dying because of what we did, and there was no good in the killing. In a way, we were all receiving 'judgment'.." Akame muttered, admittingly agreeing with the fact that, maybe, all of them were going to get what was coming to them. Heiyoru felt the same as well; he assumed the same with him. "I suppose you can say that I am still waiting.."

But Melia, she never truly killed anyone. She was only a scout of the regiment that Heiyoru was stationed in. During her duty, she was only involved in reconnaissance missions and spying. Even Melia herself said that she wasn't much of a fighter, but she still wanted to help obtain freedom for the world. Anyway she could.

So, the question that haunted him was, why did she have to die?

Why not him? His actions were much more inhumane and darker than anything that Melia did.

"Heiyoru?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright? Your eyes." Akame pointed out, in which Heiyoru trailed his index finger below his eyelids.

Dampness.

"I.. I'm okay." He wiped his eyes with his right forearm and let out a shaky breath.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't help but think about why she- Melia had to die."

"You mean your lover."

Heiyoru nodded, "When I.. was given orders to intercept the new humanoid danger beasts that the scouts reported, I quickly made my way to the roads where they were spotted. Melia was one of them, and we weren't ready for the news; we didn't expect them."

Akame's heart dropped slightly; she was one of the many to take out the new species at that time as Night Raid was also given the job to assist in the eradication of the new artificially created monsters. She never really thought of serious casualties on the other side.

"I wasn't hard to find our scouts, because everyone was just following the carnage, the blood, whatever was out of place." Heiyoru said, his head drooping down in shame as he reminisced his worst memory that he wanted to bury for the rest of his life, but he just _had_ to dig it up again, "Then I found her, stuck under a fallen tree. Something must have taken down the trees during the chaos and it fell on her.."

* * *

_"Melia! Melia!" He was sure he was close! Heiyoru rushing and slashing through every obstacle to find any stragglers caught in the unexpected attack. The danger beasts came out of nowhere and they were ravaging through the entire area, killing a hefty amount of rebels. Heiyoru's associates and friends, but he would always put Melia above everyone else. It was selfish, but Heiyoru knew that he would snap if she died._

_Melia couldn't be dead yet, she had to be okay. For his sake!_

_When he rushed through the forest, he found several trees in front of him. All were brought down as if they were pushed aside, seeing how their roots were forcefully ripped out. The humanoid danger beasts were stronger than he had assumed, but at least they were easy to dispatch. Among the destruction, blood, and tiny body parts that were lying around, he could hear a distinctive feminine yelp, crying for help under a downed tree. Looking closer beyond the carnage, he saw those slim rebel leggings._

_His heart dropped._

_Sprinting over to the helpless girl, he jumped over the fallen tree to find out who it was, but at time, Heiyoru already knew who it was already. He just wanted to be wrong for once though. It was Melia, and the tree had fallen on her abdomen, which caused her mouth to be covered in a thick red color. The green-eyed scout was one of the unlucky runners to be eaten or ripped apart. She, however, was stuck under tree with her smashed insides._

_"Heiyoru, you came, thank goodness.."_

_"No! No! Why did this have to happen!" He screeched, scratching his head in utter sorrow. Whimpering, he tried to pull the tree off her with his hands under the bark of the tree, but he was just a human. He couldn't pull it off her, and even if he did, the teal-eyed soldier wasn't sure whether she would make the trip. Her organs were most likely damaged and with the blood seeping out of her mouth, she looked like she was barely clinging on._

_Suddenly, the screech of danger beast were heard near Heiyoru's location. They were coming._

_"They're.. coming, Heiyoru..!"_

_"I'm not leaving without you!"_

_"Please!"_

_Immediately, he halted his current action and crouched near her, in response to her plea. It must have took all of her strength to simply utter out of those words. She was suffering and Heiyoru couldn't do anything about it. If those danger beasts were coming, she would most likely receive a painful death. Being torn apart by monsters was the worst way to go, next to being burned to a crisp._

_"I.. let you down, Melia! I'm sorry!" Heiyoru apologized for his failure, but Melia had an assured smile through her final moments, like a person forgiving another for stealing. Shaking her head lightly, she assured that she did not blame him for this outcome. It was only natural for her to succumb because she just wasn't strong enough, not as strong as her boyfriend._

_"Please don't do anything dumb with me gone, Heiyoru.. I don't want to see you hurt yourself; it's okay.." Melia spat out another burst of blood, some of it contacting Heiyoru's face._

_"I don't want to die a painful death.."_

_"..."_

_"You can do it, it's okay.." Melia nodded, tears streamed down the sides of her face._

_"All right then.." Heiyoru shook, drawing out Escutcheon's key and pointing it down at her skull._

_"I love you."_

_That was the last thing Heiyoru heard from her before he drove his blade down into her skull._

* * *

Akame wasn't sure what to say, it wasn't because she was horrified at what he had done, but more because the assassin wasn't sure how to say that she could understand his pain, but she didn't this time. All she could do was stare at him pitifully and put her hand on his shoulder.

"When I ran back to the camp, we went out again to go look for the remains of who ever died," Heiyoru revealed that he attempted to find Melia's remains, or whatever was left of her, "They must of had quite a feast, because all I could find was her.. arm.. her damn **arm**!"

"..."

"Well, screw it.. I've walked that path already and I can't find any room to care anymore.." Heiyoru waved off his past, rubbing his temple with both of his hands.

"You're still alive, so you must still be fighting for something."

"Fighting without any reason."

"But, you are warm and alive."

"At what cost?"

Akame and Heiyoru had the same scenarios in their lives: both were the only survivors of their groups and intended to live on, but their ideas on how their beliefs varied. Akame was a firm believer in fighting for those that died for the world, and remembering their sacrifices. Heiyoru, on the other hand, had no reason to fight; he appeared to be a blind soldier with no purpose. And for him, people just died. There was no honor in it or any good, just pure despair in death.

Despite being somewhat complete opposites, neither of them had a large amount of friends left. And it seemed that no matter how much they seemed to disagree, they were stuck together. For a while, anyways. Standing up from his bed, Heiyoru stretched as he was getting rather restless from talking.

"I think this discussion is done, but you should know," Heiyoru turned around to Akame, who was still sitting on his bed, "I'm not him. I'm nothing like 'Tatsumi' or whatever his name is."

"Likewise."

"What?" Heiyoru blinked at her before glaring sharply.

"I believe the only reason you agreed to be my 'guide' was to simply-"

"Akame," Heiyoru warned her, with a shaky breath, "If you talk about Melia that way, I **will **break your nose."

"I am truly sorry for what happened to her, Heiyoru, but none of this matters if you cannot come in peace with your past."

"You don't know anything!" He hissed, pointing at her.

"I know you were miserable when I had first met you," Akame revealed as she stood up to him, "I saw you before we even officially met, and you appeared to be on the verge of insanity. When you came into that tent and saw me, you looked so.. relieved. Happy, almost."

"..."

"I understand; you blame yourself for her death," The red-eyed girl said, "but it is not your fault, do not let it ruin your life."

"Stop."

"I-I do not blame you for seeing her in myself," Akame admitted, her cheeks reddened as she entwined her hands together, "if it brings you comfort to do so, then.. I-I won't say anything about-"

"That's enough!"

Out of his emotions, Heiyoru jumped at her and grabbed her wrists, taking the assassin off guard as she was thrown onto his bed. In a moment of heat, he found himself atop of the girl, his hands constraining her wrists. It felt like minutes, but both of them stared at each other with occasional gulps. Eventually, Heiyoru managed to snap out of his trance and spoke to her.

"L-look! I-if I do think of you, which I **never** will, I sure as hell won't think of.. 'her' when I'm with you!" Heiyoru said, stuttering from their position, "When I think about someone, it's just them and only them! So just shut it, okay!?"

Akame nodded, stunned by the current situation. Heiyoru quickly got off her, and slapped himself for his actions. The raven-haired assassin stood up slowly, and clearing her throat as she stood up as well.

"Understood.."

"Good. Thank you, Akame."

"I-I should sleep for tomorrow. Good night, Heiyoru.." She muttered with a bright red face, going over to her bed with her face averted from his bunk.

"..Yeah." Heiyoru barely uttered, slowly putting himself in his bed too, "I should get ready..."

As he laid in bed, he thought of his next plan. It was just him, but he already knew where to look for the next target. This one, however, was rather personal. Akame had no right to be involved with this now; it felt like everything had to do with him now, and it was his duty to finish it. Even now, he was quite surprised to realize who his target war, thanks to his sister's final words. All he needed was a name and that was it.

He wasn't sure if he could go through it.

_I should go soon._

* * *

The next morning, the dull sky managed to gleam through the single window the room had been installed with. Akame, who was just freshly out of bed, woke up with a tired moan and managed to rise half her body up. Rubbing her eyes, she scanned the room. Not a single sound, which was rather unusual, because Heiyoru would be the first to wake up.

He wasn't in the room. Everything that was his was gone.

Alarmed, she rose up from her bed in surprise. Inspecting the nearby table, she found a single slip of paper. When she picked it up and unfolded it, she frowned. Perhaps Heiyoru was much more fragile than she thought.

* * *

_To Akame._

_If you read this note, then I've left. I realized that I don't need to concern myself with you anymore, so I'm going somewhere that I most likely won't ever meet you again. For whatever you did, thank you._

_Don't even think of looking for me._

_~Heiyoru_

* * *

Dropping the slip of paper, Akame sighed and began to put her regular clothes on, including with her cloak. She thought that Heiyoru was going to be able to handle himself, but perhaps she was just wrong about him. As she was about to make her way out of the inn alone, the old lady halted her.

"Oh! Your friend had left earlier." She said.

"I see, thank you for telling me." Akame responded, turning back towards the door.

"He said to me that he was going some place 'where it all started'. I know that you must be worried about him."

Akame turned around again to be confused. Considering the weather, why would Heiyoru take all of the commotion and try to get back to his camp? And why now? She knew that he was fine, but there was just something.. off about this.

"Was there any reason why?" The assassin asked.

"Mmm.. ah! He did say a thing about 'cutting loose ends', but it didn't make a slick of sense to me." The lady grumbled, scratching her grey hair.

_Odd, why would he say so? _Akame wondered. Cutting loose ends sounded rather suggestive in a plot to kill someone.

Unless.

_Oh no._

Akame immediately ran out of the building and made her way to the New Imperial camp. Something in her chest told her that there was something wrong, and someone was going to get killed. The red-eyed girl didn't want to see people close to her die anymore. She wouldn't have any of it. If there was an issue so important, that Heiyoru decided to leave her behind and go after it himself, it had to be dealt with.

No more, would she see her friends risk their lives for her. She didn't want Heiyoru to die from something that would most likely be a trap.

* * *

_Looks like I'm almost there._

Heiyoru, with Escutcheon wielded on his still injured forearm, walked towards his destination: the camp that he departed from a few days ago. When he had reached it, he saw that there was no one around. Walking deeper into the camp, the soldier realized that everyone was gone. Whether they had abandoned the area or worse, Heiyoru was not sure of their outcome.

Now in the center of the camp, he heard multiple footsteps surround him. Aware of the danger that he was in, Heiyoru quickly drew Escutcheon's key from its shield-sheathe and turned around, about to lunge at the approaching target until he heard a very familiar voice.

"Glad you had made it this far! I didn't think you'd have the guts to kill your sister, but thanks to that, I've got another potentially better follower to use." The voice cheered for Heiyoru's victory over V'yenta, which cause the teal-eyed boy to turn and thus, revealed a man in his late thirties and wearing Iceshard rebel clothing.

Heiyoru uttered what his sister had told him, by what the leader's name went by, "Derwin."

"Nice to see you in one piece," He smiled at him, giving him a thumbs-up, "err.. sorry about the men around you, just precautions."

He didn't care to notice the half dozen men around him with their weapons prepared for him. They obviously appeared to be on the edge and were all paranoid around the young teenager. Derwin, on the other hand, seemed rather carefree.

"I almost forgot that you were from the north too." Heiyoru commented.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm happy that you ditched that red-eyed bitch; she was just asking for trouble coming here." Derwin waved her off as a mere obstacle, but little did he know of Akame's deadly expertise.

"What did you do with the others?" Heiyoru growled.

"Mm? Oh, I executed all of them and burned them in a pile," Derwin confessed as if it was no big deal, "I had to use my old regiment in order to gain some way into the north because the higher-ups was getting pretty suspicious of me. Knew I'd probably start an uprising since the north was neglected of their relief effort and she was right, but not fast enough."

"So, what!? You're willing to kill hundred of our people for some.. stupid uprising!?"

"An uprising that'll put us above everyone! We need to show the world that the north isn't some desolate tundra of savages! We are capable of matching those.. fools in the capital!" Derwin protested, "Why, of all regions, were we neglected of help!? Look around, Heiyoru! Our home was destroyed because of the stupid war! Caused by the damn rebels! That is what I wanted to show you, so that you can help me. For old times, help me kiddo."

"..No, I can't," Heiyoru refused, "this is wrong. You're going to destroy our- no, **my** home because of this stupid potential war! I.. I won't let the people who died in the Revolutionary war be wasted!"

Derwin sighed, rubbing his temple, "I see, that girl must have seduced you or something. After all we've been through? I saved your life and this is how you repay me!?"

"You're crazy, and so are your followers. You must have screwed with V'yenta's head, because if it wasn't for your fucking rebellion, **she would still be alive!**" Heiyoru screamed, gripping his sword more tightly.

"She made a choice, and so have you. Goodbye, Heiyoru," Derwin said, waving at him as he walked away, "Kill him, you're not worth my time."

Heiyoru was about to make a rush towards Derwin, until he understood the situation in front of him. He was surrounded by several rebels and outnumbered. Seeing how he was the leader, Derwin must have brought a good amount of men since he probably knew what Heiyoru was capable of. They didn't matter to him; he just needed to cut them all down and chase after Derwin.

Circling closer, the enemies approached Heiyoru with an assortment of swords, axes, and spears.

Gripping his blade in a reversed position and tensing the shield of Escutcheon in front of him as he scanned his eyes around his surroundings, Heiyoru prepared to end this pointless quarrel with a single stab into the leader's heart. Derwin's heart.

"You're going to die." Heiyoru uttered with a murderous tone, lunging at the first target in front of him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Very long week with school a few days ago, so it took a while to publish this chapter.**

**However, it was a 5000 word chapter, so I really hope that it was enough for the wait. Thank you for reading this chapter. And so, the final chapter will arrive next!**

**From chapter one, thank you for reading this far!**


	8. Northern Feelings

_**Final Chapter**_

_**Northern Feelings**_

_I hated my dad._

_Dad was a monster. Everyone called him a warrior, a hero in their eyes. I used to think so as well, but I never did like killing humans and taking them alive as sacrifices. Mom didn't like it, but she was just the wife of the leader of the Tsuya clan. I could never forgive him; He cared more about his ethnic ego, than his own family. Maybe that was the case for every 'family' in the north._

_V'yenta was born about a year after mine. I wasn't sure of my birth, but I didn't care. Birthdays were never celebrated in our clan. To me, I believe that I was simply born to take his place, but it never was the case. Mom would always spoil me, which my father hated since he saw it as 'softening' me up. They've healed, but not the scars on my brain. My hatred for him runs very seriously, even after my clan was annihilated. Literally._

_He was always boastful, disappointed in his family's kindness. He would always scold and say hurtful things to V'yenta, calling her a 'waste of life'. Of course, to avoid his wrath, my mother wouldn't do anything. Could I blame her? No. Deep down, as much as I looked down on her actions during those times, I still love her deeply. In contrast, I was abused the worst. I feel that it was because I was a male, but still a weakling. Many of the other boys in the tribe were much bigger than me and some were already hunting danger beasts._

_Being beaten was the most common kind of 'punishment'. Years of abuse made me hate him, and that meant it was an everyday thing for mom to tend to my bruises._

_I could remember my worst moment with my father. He was in a very hot argument with my mother and when he had smacked her, I stood in front of her with my arms out. I must have been just an eight year old back then. When I was an obstacle in his way, he turned his hatred to me and 'hooked' me. Turning his anger to me, he grabbed me by the hair and.. tore off my clothes. When I had nothing left, he threw me down near my mother and called me a 'pathetic excuse for a male', seeing me as a unworthy son and weakling._

_Never in my life, will I ever meet anyone as twisted as that man I called 'dad'._

_It was three years, after that incident, when the capital passed by the north._

_That was when the battle truly came. My home was hit first. When I had awoken up in the dead of night to the sounds of screams and battle roars, mom was holding the tent's flap as she peeked outside. My dad and V'yenta were nowhere to be found. She looked so terrified at the time; she grabbed me and hid me under a sheet under a bed. Mom was scared.. but she smiled at me, which I could never understand why._

_I said to her, "M-mom..?"_

_"Stay here, dear." Mom ordered._

_"B-but, everyone is screaming outside.."_

_"I have to go get your sister," She said to me, hugging me one last time, "Don't worry, I'll be okay.."_

_With that, she left. I didn't realize until later, but that would be the last time I would ever feel my mother's warmth again. I didn't believe that she would be dead before I could feel her presence again. After a minute or so, I heard her scream. Worried for her fate, I shot out of the sheets unwillingly and ran out, screaming for her._

It was a sight I would never forget.

_The Imperials had killed almost everyone, with the exception of the several tribals whom they allowed to live. The tents around me burnt with a raging fire, and many of my people's bodies had been impaled through sticks. I saw my mother, being held down by several men who had very carnal looks in their eyes. I was terrified for her; I knew what they were going to do to her._

_I did the only thing that any idiotic child would do._

_"Mom!? Mom!" I ran towards her, with no success; one of the men shoved me into the ground and held me down with his boot, pushing down harder by the second._

_"Heiyoru, no! Please let him go! He's just a child!" She begged, tears streaming down her face._

_"Pathetic."_

_That was the first time I saw **her**__. That fucking bitch. This was one of her first conquests during the war, and unfortunately, Tsuya village was the most ravaged. Esdeath, the General of the Imperial army. Riding upon her horse, she stared at me with a somewhat despising look, but it was laced with a hint of intrigue as well. Getting of her mount, she walked up to me, looking down on me with a pleasured smile._

_"Know that this is what happens to the weak, boy." She said to me, before turning her attention to her men, "Now, you may indulge yourself to your hearts."_

_I knew what that meant, but I didn't want to believe it._

_**"Don't touch my mom!"** __I screamed, my eyes flowed with tears and rage, digging her heel into my head in annoyance, she sounded more taunting than angry._

_"I want you to experience how it feels to be feeble, because being strong is the only thing that truly matters. __You are weak, and this is what happens to the weak, so become strong!_"_ She yelled, taking her boot off my head._

_"Heiyoru, everything is going to be okay!"_

_"Mom..!" I squeaked, crying._

_With that, the men cackled wildly as their hand began to.. trace along her contours. Somewhere in me, I couldn't close my eyes. I was too scared to hear what would make me snap, and I was too frozen to stare away. She screamed and writhed with all of her might, but there was nothing she could do. There was nothing **I **could do. When I heard the rip of her clothes.._

**_"STOP!"_**

_I don't know what happened next. Whether I passed out or simply don't remember, I'm grateful for not knowing the details of what happened to my mother. Some memories are best left alone, and this one was highly emphasized. I could never find her body, even when I had awoken in the middle of a blizzard. Months after my village was annihilated, I killed dozens of danger beasts and consumed that way. That was no way for anyone to live, but I wanted to for just one purpose: to kill the murderer of my mother._

_The animals that I had torn apart were quite small, but there wasn't much I could eat off._

_For two months, I lived like this. Until the Revolutionary army found me, and I didn't realize, until now, how much of a waste of time it was being with them. It was just one person who found me, who was with his __battalion to intercept the Imperial forces within the area._

_Derwin found me in a small cave. I was all but bone and my mouth was spread with dried up blood, sitting around bones of the animals that I had torn apart. Obviously, he took me in. A month after being cared for, he asked if I wanted to join the rebellion against the corrupted capital. If I declined his offer, he told me that he would understand and send me to an orphanage._

_To me, an orphanage didn't sound like the life that I wanted. In a heartbeat, I shook his hand and willingly joined. I spent the next year knowing more about my enemy and how to combat. Not only he had saved me, but he also took care of me and taught me everything there was to know about battle._

_So why, of all times, would he become a leader of a rebel group now? After everything we've been through!?_

_I used to think that he was a father that I had always wanted.._

_But now, its like meeting my deadbeat dad all over again._

_Only this time, I was going to kill him._

* * *

_If the information is correct, Heiyoru must be returning to his camp, although he may be walking into a trap. Please be safe..!_

Rushing to her destination, Akame hoped that Heiyoru would be intact. It was quite natural for her, to detect the sense of danger with ease. In this case, her senses were going crazy. All by himself, and so suddenly. Last night, his mood did not appear to reflect on the urge to depart. Hardly, so why would he suddenly act now? The assassin was expecting for find answers, as there was a tense atmosphere within the air, despite the cold.

Akame's feelings were already clear, as she saw Heiyoru as a friend. Possibly even more so.

Loneliness could only do so much, and half a year of being alone truly affected her cohesion with others.

Yet, when she had met Heiyoru, she didn't feel so.. uncaring towards him. Not as much as other strangers anyways. Despite the first bitter moments between them with the name-calling and insulting, she was surprised how quickly they both warmed up to each other. How quickly _she _felt with him.

To feel something like that again, being with another person, meant everything to Akame.

Maybe that's why she..

* * *

_She looks kind of under-dressed for this weather._

_Look, you're going to freeze and get a goddamn cold!_

_Thanks.._

* * *

..couldn't let him go; she lost almost everyone close to her, and maybe that fellow she had met in a stinky camp in the north was all she truly had left. Deep down, she didn't want those memories to be the last of them.

Most of all, she never got to thank him for helping her the entire way.

That was more than enough of a reason to go and assist him.

Eventually, she saw the camp in the horizon with smoke arising from it. Akame had rushed towards the New Imperial encampment very quickly, as it took longer when both Heiyoru and Akame left from there to Yoneru Village. Gripping Murasame's scabbard tightly, she nodded with assurance and ran towards the camp. She was barely within the vicinity, and the red-eyed killer could smell a rather putrid, distinctive smell: burning of bodies.

That was enough for her thoughts to confirm that there was truly something wrong.

Commotion could be heard as she ran through the makeshift pathways made by the soldiers. As she was still running straight, three men in blank white armor took notice of her. They must have know who Akame was because they immediately froze and stared at each other with doubt. However, they would most likely suffer a much worse fate if they ran away. There was no choice.

Roaring, the trio attempted to lunge at Akame with their swords and axes. Taking notice of the enemies in front of her, Akame drew her weapon once and moved so flawlessly and quickly, it was as if she had blinked behind them. A red line appeared on their necks, eventually spurting out shocking quantities of blood as they all fell over, dying within seconds. Sheathing Murasame again, she returned her attention to where to find Heiyoru.

Then she heard it.

_"Quick! Don't let him get to the boss!" _She heard faintly from a distance.

_Tailing target._

* * *

**"COME BACK HERE!"**

"What the hell is wrong with this kid!?"

"He's fucking insane! **GAH!**"

Heiyoru felt that everything he had fought for was all for naught. How, in all of his time in battle, was unable to find any sense of trickery in the person he once called his leader? Was him meeting Derwin, being saved by him, just a coincidence? The teal-eyed soldier found no need to hold in any kind of emotion, and let it all out in a physical, bloody way. Bashing every Iceshard scum with the blunt of his shield and cutting apart body parts, his current incentive was to kill Derwin. Without him, these rebels would most likely be easy prey.

After all, he knew how capable Derwin was, in terms of leadership and war.

He wasn't a captain for nothing, and just being so was quite the understatement; Heiyoru had fought battles that appeared all but futile, but he and his allies would always break through, thanks to Derwin's strategies. Derwin was smart, Heiyoru would admit that.

But that wasn't going to stop the young man from killing him.

Eventually, his rampage led him out in the center of the camp, which was where all of the equipment was checked along with supplies, leaving behind a trail of dead bodies. Blood was splattered all over Heiyoru's clothing and it became much more tattered with the distinct lacerations which he had neglected to pay attention to during his frenzy. It appeared that the injuries he had sustained a few days ago were beginning to take a toll; Heiyoru could feel aches all over, and his left forearm was just.. going absolutely insane with sharp pain.

Shrugging it off, to an extent, Heiyoru proceeded to scan around the area. Taking heed of a shuffling noise to his side, getting louder, he immediately raised Escutcheon's shield and was shoved back several feet, just barely maintaining his balance. Derwin had shot some type of palm at him, with an engraved armband appearing to be the source. Heiyoru didn't believe in magic, but he did hear about certain Teigus that could enhance the strength capabilities of a human.

However, he had never known about Derwin using a Teigu, let alone **have **one. He had heard rumors about Akame, how the killer of the General Esdeath was known to drift from region to region to take away any Teigu that were in the wrong hands. It sounded quite time-wasting, to just travel place to place to find weapons that may or may not even exist.

But now, Heiyoru had now learned, the hard way, that using Teigu took responsibility. Escutcheon was a very powerful defensive-oriented Teigu, but it had its own limits. Heiyoru didn't feel so high on energy, so he wanted to restrict his use on Escutcheon's phases. He just didn't expect the fight to extend so far to a Teigu-on-Teigu fight to the death.

"Very nice block, terrible form." Derwin crossed his arms, walking in circles in correspondence to Heiyoru's movement.

"Says the one who ran."

"Was in the moment, don't blame me," He teased, shrugging, "y'know Heiyoru, I thought I had a good feeling about you when I picked you up from that shitty cave you lived in. Yet, you got 'persuaded' by that red-eyed bitch and well.. you know the rest."

"Her name is Akame." Heiyoru growled venomously.

"Right, right, the 'bitch' who loves to righteously put her nose in **everything**!" Derwin snarled angrily, stomping the ground like a child, "..oh, what I wouldn't do to put my hands on her and squeeze the life out of her..!"

"You talk about doing what's 'best' for our people, but you're nothing but crazy."

"Hah! You talk as if you're different," Derwin laughed, spitting at him, "your poor attitude is matched only by your skill."

Heiyoru flinched.

"You're such a child, Heiyoru!" The leader barked, "I mean, you can't take responsibility for everything! You always do try to run away from the problems involving you, let's say for example, that girl you were always with! You can't help but keep trying to believe it could have gone better, and sulk every day about it! It's a good thing, she ain't here to see your pathetic self. You're still just fighting because you live for it."

**"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MELIA LIKE THAT!"**That was the last straw. Heiyoru gripped Escutcheon's key with his right hand and did a horizontal swipe, but Derwin immediately grabbed his right wrist with an unbelievable grip. The teal-eyed boy grunted as his wrist became more constricted as he tightened his grip even more.

"Or.. maybe it's because you just love killing too much. Killing your lover, your sister. Everything around you just dies doesn't it? Must be just a.. **thing!**" Adding emphasis on the final word, Derwin released his grip on Heiyoru's right wrist, shoving his fist into his chest and blasting him back. All it took was one hit, and Heiyoru was already taken aback by the heavy strike and attempted to regain his breath. Getting back on his feet, he had little time to dodge as Derwin relentlessly came at him again, preparing to strike again.

"Nggh..! Phase 1, _Svalinn__!_" Heiyoru chanted, returning the sword into Escutcheons embedded sheath and twisting the handle clockwise. This conjured a golden barrier around Heiyoru, but when Derwin had contact with the barrier, it blew up into tiny particles and sent Heiyoru on his back. The sword had twisted back into its regular position involuntarily and slipped out of its sheath, falling near Derwin. The beaten northerner nose began to bleed, not from Derwin's physical attacks, as it was but a side effect of the Teigu. Derwin's boot came above the key of Escutcheon, threatening to smash it.

_No..! _Heiyoru thought as he attempted get to back on his feet. Then, he heard a loud crack. With just one stomp, the sword's blade broke apart into two pieces, rendering it _completely_ useless. Derwin then walked over to the injured Heiyoru and put his boot on the right side of his abdomen, and then-

**CRACK!**

"GAH! Ugh..!" Heiyoru yelped, a trickle of blood seeping from his mouth down to his cheek.

"Where were we? Oh yes," Derwin crouched down, putting his hands around Heiyoru's neck as he began to strangle him, "give up; no matter what you'd do, you can never run away from yourself! You of all people should know that! People that can't accept their past.. should just **die**!"

Heiyoru struggled to escape from his grip and found the sides of his vision to become black. Was this it? After all that he had gone through, would this be how he would die? A place where his body would be burned and never found. Maybe he should have told Akame after all; he never wanted to risk herself, despite all of her accomplishments. He just wanted to resolve it all by himself, make himself useful. Perhaps Heiyoru was simply biting off more than he could chew during his entire life. As his vision got more darker, he reminiscence of the painful memories: seeing his mother die, surviving by himself, killing countless men, murdering his own lover, and ending the life of his sibling.

People tended to remember the most painful memories the best.

And some good ones.

* * *

_Here, eat it._

_Ahhmp._

_EYAAAAA~!_

* * *

Heiyoru felt happy.. and sad at that moment, realizing that being with the girl that he had met recently could bring him so much joy. In his mind, he had also realized that he just admitted his feeling for her. Yes, he was very skeptical about it at first, but her constant company day by day began to shine more on the outcome. The boy knew her type: very lonely and easily attached to others, but that made him the same as her too.

At that moment, he felt overwhelmingly sad; he would never see anyone ever again. He didn't want it to be the last.

But it couldn't be helped.

As darkness and numbness began to overwhelm him, he wished he could say sorry to her. For being a negative jerk who called her a 'bitch' at times, for everything, really.

_Too little, too late I guess.._

**SHULK!**

_Huh..?_

"Eliminate."

_It can't be.._

"Wh-what..!? This..!?" Blood spat out of Derwin's mouth, landing on Heiyoru's clothing, before a fell swipe along his neck decapitated him. A curved blade had pierced through his heart, the tip barely touching Heiyoru's chest. It was already obvious that Akame, in the nick of time, had saved his life. Derwin fell over on Heiyoru's left side, immediately dying from his heart being stabbed. It didn't take a genius to know that being stabbed in the heart meant certain death.

Heiyoru blinked twice, letting out a loud and raspy cough as he traced his hand along his throat. His savior, Akame, immediately sheathed her weapon and crouched near the injured Heiyoru. Akame wasn't sure how far he was injured, but she did her best to help him. The assassin put his arm over her neck, and began to carry him slowly. The constant wheezing and bloody coughs indicated that Heiyoru sustained serious internal injuries, but since he was strong enough to get on his feet at least, it didn't seem to life-threatening.

"I.. think.. I take.. everything back.." Heiyoru huffed, coughing between each word.

"We must get you some help, these wounds must not linger." Akame responded, carrying him with her arm around his chest while the other gripped his arm around her shoulders. Suddenly, Akame could hear a distinct noise of foot crunching the snowy ground. Mentally grunting to herself in frustration, she was about to put Heiyoru down and deal with the left over enemies, but then she saw them.

"Hey! Those two don't look so good." Two middle-aged men, clad in the armor appointed by the new kingdom, waved over to them as they yelled. Akame was rather surprised to see reinforcements. She was sure that no one would assist them.

Then she had remembered.

_Najenda._

"Whoever.. your friend is.. thank goodness for them..!" Heiyoru chuckled before coughing violently.

"Don't talk..!" Akame hushed him, attempting to prevent himself from making his wounds worse.

The two soldiers walked over to them, their swords in their hands were still prepared in case any more bandits were nearby. Many other voices could be heard through the smoke and grey skies of the north, which were the sounds of relief soldiers sent by a certain _friend_ of Akame's. She laid Heiyoru down on his rear as soon as the men came near them and they quickly examined him, stating that Heiyoru would need to be mended for a week or so.

She didn't really mind; she was just happy that Heiyoru was alive.

Standing back slightly so that the men could do their work, Akame let out a relieved smile towards Heiyoru with slightly pink cheeks. He simply blinked back and returned the favor with a solemn smile that indicated a 'thank you' from the northerner to the assassin.

For both of them, they were glad that the other was okay.

_Kind _of.

**"ARGH! DON'T TOUCH MY DAMN RIBS, FUCK!"**

"Sorry, kid!"

* * *

**Five Days Later..**

Akame never really left Heiyoru's side, for the next several days. He had to admit, the girl was more attached to him than he had thought. And honestly, it was a little creepy, but still nevertheless, it was very nice since it gave him company. Heiyoru wasn't much a loner as others thought he was. Being alone.. dulled his mind a lot, especially his cohesion with others.

The red-eyed girl was good company and it gave him time to say his forgiveness to her, including whatever mistakes he did. Surprisingly, he didn't take her for the very forgiving type, being a killer and all. Yet, Heiyoru still wished that she left out the parts where she would feed him and ask him if he.. had any weird feelings in his bottoms. While she cared a lot for him, she was too straightforward with topics such as these, oblivious to how embarrassing it was to talk about.. certain _things._

For the next five days, Heiyoru was in a bed. Still mending his wounds. If sustaining physical wounds to his ribs, wrists, and various ones that Heiyoru failed to give time to heal wasn't bad enough, his mind was exhausted from the uses of Escutcheon. The northerner was quite saddened by the loss of his Teigu; he wasn't sure whether it would be possible to fix the blade that Derwin had stomped in two.

After everything that had happened, it was safe to say that Heiyoru was skeptical with his current position. More specifically, being part of the army. He didn't see himself in it anymore, not after what he had found out. The boy didn't believe that he made any difference just being some soldier because he felt that his past tragedies spoke for itself. He never got anywhere just being a regular grunt, and many people close to him died. All because he failed to do the one thing that he promised himself: becoming stronger in order to change the world for good.

But, the peach-haired fellow didn't see himself fit with any other life. Living a regular life seemed so out of his circle. Boring and meaningless. He wanted to contribute to anything, as long it helped others. And being in this army was the best thing that had ever happened to his life, and maybe his idea on helping the world was incorrect. All of this time, he was indeed helping the people in a different way that he did not understand.

So, he came with a great idea. He only hoped that it would be allowed.

Heiyoru would never forget the tragedies of his life. After all, the most painful memories tended to stick to people the most. Still, he realized that he had to stop sulking about their deaths and the possibilities of saving them. Perhaps events were just meant to be. Besides, if Melia would most likely decimate him in the afterlife if she found out that he kept on clinging onto her. She never thought of Heiyoru acting so pathetically.

She would never want that. His happiness was always above all else for her.

So maybe that's why she would be fine with the present.

"That armband on Derwin, your friend said it was some kind of Teigu."

"Yes," Akame confirmed, "I hope that it will no longer fall into the wrong hands, but there must be more Teigu out there, being used by 'monsters' all over the nation.."

"Gee, it's all about finding them all, eh?" Heiyoru sighed, crossing his arms behind his head as he fell back on his bed.

"If it means that it will help the people, then it will be done."

"Okay, okay, well wait for me." Heiyoru said.

"Hm?"

"Well, I'm not leaving this place without you. 'Sides, you'd probably be miserable without me!" Heiyoru laughed, shooting a grin at her.

"..Thank you, really." Akame placed her hand on her chest and smiled back at him.

"A-ah, I mean I feel like it's the least I could do for saving my ass.." Heiyoru stuttered as his cheeks began to redden.

As they conversed with each other in the tent with a bright atmosphere, Najenda opened the tent flap and nodded at Akame. She wore a trench coat under that green mechanical arm of hers and her black silk clothing. Akame stood up from her chair and respectfully gave her attention.

"Najenda."

"Akame." Najenda returned with smiled with a lit black colored smoke sticking between her lips. She motioned her purple eyes toward the 'bedridden' Heiyoru who, according to her soldiers, wanted to discuss his current position now that his entire division was gone. Najenda immediately thought of just re-assigning him to another division in the force, but seeing his role in the 'Iceshard crisis', she decided to listen to his request, "May I speak to your friend alone?"

"Hm? Of course." Akame nodded and walked through the flap of the tent to leave the former boss of Night Raid and the native to each other.

Najenda took a puff out of her blunt and sat herself on a chair, leaning forward slighty with her forearms laying atop her knees. Heiyoru found her presence to be very serious, and even a little frightening. This was further reinforced by the stern look on her face. The silver-haired woman obviously didn't tolerate nonsense, most of the time anyways.

"You wanted to talk to me about what's next for you correct?" Najenda spoke up first, and rather quickly.

"Yes."

"So talk."

"Well.. I'm kind of leaving the army, but.. not the kingdom in itself." Heiyoru stuttered, attempting to make the most sense possible.

"What do you mean?" Najenda raised an eyebrow.

"I want to help you, but I don't want to be in the army."

"Then you're better off with-"

Heiyoru gave her a suggestive look, nudging his head towards the flap where Akame patiently waited. Najenda turned her head towards the entrance of the tent as well and understood his request. Though Akame was, more or less, known as a 'wandering vigilante' by the new Imperial government, she truly appreciated Akame's support for retrieving any Teigu that happened to be scattered throughout the land. And it only took a few days for Najenda to notice how much Akame had grown on this young man. Though she never really experienced it herself, it seemed that Akame felt happy with the boy in front of her.

Despite being the stern boss she was, Najenda also wished all of her subordinates to experience happiness after fighting so hard for a world of peace.

"Ah, I see."

"Uh-huh." Heiyoru hummed.

Najenda sighed, "Well, I doubt she'd go anywhere without you anyways."

"You could say that again.." He muttered with a nervous chuckle.

"She can be quite.. cold hearted at times, but Akame cares about her comrades, especially you."

"Think I've got that in my head already, can't get rid of it now."

"Just don't-"

"I know, I know, don't ever turn my back on her or you'll kill me."

"No, she'll kill you _herself_." Najenda corrected, which made Heiyoru freeze in a moment of fear. After their conversation, she stood up and made her way out. Outside, Akame was stood idly, awaiting the end of the conversation between Najenda and Heiyoru. Najenda halted for a moment, taking a second to glimpse at Akame. She smiled at her, mentally wishing her luck in her travels.

_He does look a bit like him. _Najenda said in her mind, before leaving the perimeter of the tent.

* * *

**Three months later..**

"Heiyoru."

"..."

"Heiyoru." She spoke more firmly.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I wasn't listening." He apologized, putting away his small notebook inside his jacket. It was a few months after they had departed from the north and into the capital of the nation. Heiyoru had assumed that they were going to their next target, but Akame had told him that she wanted to go meet somebody who she neglected to see before she left the capital after the war.

"We're almost there." Akame said to him, moving further towards the dirt road.

"Right behind you." Heiyoru responded, catching up to her.

Heiyoru was only in the capital twice, and that was during and _after_ the siege. He had decided that his attire would have to be more suitable for warmer conditions. Though he kept his utility belt and goggles, his leggings were changed into white cloth pants under short brown boots. Wearing an open white jacket with a collar that reached halfway to his neck under a grey buttoned-up shirt, he also equipped himself with a armband connected with a rectangular piece of metal to add a bit of protection to his left arm. The arm had seen better days.

And of course, after a month of having his weapon repaired, Heiyoru was allowed to keep his Teigu, _Shield Gear: Escutcheon_. Almost always would his left forearm be taken up by that mixed weapon. It would be an understatement to say that the Teigu was a part of him now. Eventually, the duo were nearing the end of the road as the sun was beginning to set. Nightfall would eventually come and they would have to retire for the night.

"Hey, there isn't anything here!" Heiyoru grumbled.

"No, there is."

"Well, where is this fellow?" He huffed.

"..." Akame let out a slightly pained sound, to which Heiyoru noticed as she pointed at something, "There."

Heiyoru blinked, surprised and disgusted at himself.

A grave, marked with no name.

He felt like the most evil person in the world.

"S-so, who is this?"

"My sister, Kurome." She said rather quickly, and without hesitation.

His heart dropped a little. Heiyoru felt like he was being rather impatient with Akame, not knowing the weight of what this journey meant to her. This was the person who she said she had failed to see after the war: her deceased sister. Now, it seemed like they both had sibling problems, but to the extreme. He idly stood there, speechless. Akame crouched slightly at the cross and saw that someone had left flowers by it, and recently.

Akame had wistful expression on her face, being more affected by visiting her sister's grave than she had predicted.

At this moment, Heiyoru had began to notice the emotional effects.

"I'll.. leave you by yourself, if you need time to process your head."

"Thank you." Akame insisted, in which Heiyoru walked down the road to wait for her.

It only took a few minutes and Akame was already walking away from the grave as she came down the trail. Heiyoru hopped his back off a tree he was leaning against and walked over to her, his eyes locked on her cheek with the faintly red exotic mark. Akame let out a long sigh and nodded, indicating that she was okay. Heiyoru, however, felt something click into his head. Now seemed like the moment to make things clearer.

After several minutes of them walking down the dirt road in the sunset, Heiyoru stopped as he rubbed his hands together nervously, "You got a moment..?"

She immediately stopped and turned around, "What is it?"

Heiyoru took a deep breath, "Back in the north, I.. kind of belonged to this war tribe you see, and.. I didn't melt into it. It was fitting to say that my life was bad even before my mother died," Akame wasn't sure where he was getting at with this, but listened nonetheless, "seeing all of those people die, seeing people I love die, it makes me wonder about how I'll die one day."

"Hei-"

"I'm still waiting for that day!"

"I won't ever let that happen, never." Akame declared with determination.

"I know you won't, that's why I'm dedicating my entire life you."

"H-huh?" Akame blinked, taken off guard by the statement.

"I've got no one else left, so it's all you." He said sternly, "I'm not gonna lie to you and say that I will never die, but I promise to dedicate my entire life to guiding you through everything! That's a promise."

"Heiyoru.." Akame said as she fully understood his statement and smiled.

"Well, it's best to get stuff like this off my shoulder." Heiyoru scratched his head, chuckling a little before yelping as Akame came close to him and put her arms around him.

"I've.. acknowledged that you won't live forever," Akame whispered into his ear as she embraced him, "S-so will you stay with me as long as you can?"

"Hey, I just said I'm gonna dedicate my entire life to you, so duh~!" Heiyoru grinned and let out a laugh, before calming down, "Of course, dork."

"Mhm, thank you." Akame released her grip around his arms and chest slightly, her cheeks radiating with red. Heiyoru raised an eyelash at her with a confused expression when she responded with a look of embarrassment.

The assassin had received her target.

And she knew what to do with it.

"Wha- **MMPH!?**"

It had been forever since he felt the lips of another person. He knew that one day, he'd have his kiss again, but he had always assumed he would make the first move. Yet, here he was, having his first kiss with the wielder of the Demon Blade Murasame, Akame. If his friends were alive, they'd probably would never let him hear the end of it. Her lips tasted sweet, almost.. honey-like, and unbelievably soft. In the sudden first kiss of hers, Akame immediately shut her eyes as she made contact. Heiyoru, in contrast, was constantly blinking in surprise, wondering if he was dreaming or not.

Eventually, Heiyoru was the one to break the romantic contact and gulped. Akame breathed heavily through her nose and smiled sheepishly. It was rare sight, but he saw her in a shy expression in which the word, 'adorable' just wouldn't cut in describing it. As they broke apart in silence, Akame was the first to speak.

"That is.. the first time I've expressed my feelings for someone.." Akame muttered.

"W-well, this is the first time I've kissed another girl.." Heiyoru responded, still dumbfounded.

"I apologize for being so.. straightforward with my actions," The raven-haired girl said, connecting his hand with hers, "but that is how I feel, and I hope that you'll acknowledge them..!"

"Looks like that's how it is then." Heiyoru agreed, gripping her hand firmly. He grinned at her with a still red face, and she also smiled, "Long as you don't mind me taking you on date."

"Hm?" Akame tilted her head.

"A-ah, you'll get it one day," He cleared his throat and motioned his eyes towards the bright lights of the capital, "let's get going, yeah?"

"Of course." She confirmed, walking ahead with Heiyoru hand-to-hand.

"Urgh..! You've got such a tight grip..!" Heiyoru squeaked, laughing and grunting along the way.

Both suffered deeply from their pasts and their hearts were damaged as a result. After their tragedies, they attempted to find a new future in the new era, in which they were lead to each other. Heiyoru came from a tribe of warmongers and saw the tragedies of his life on the battlefield, and Akame was raised to live a life of an assassin for her entire life and experienced her worst moments from the deaths of her friends.

Though their moments would not last forever, they were both happy to have met each other, happy to have each other now.

_And Happy to be alive._

* * *

**_The End._**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Very long chapter indeed, and I was somewhat procrastinating. This caused the final chapter to be delayed and published a week later. Still, at least I wasn't dead. I have made an idea about publishing a 'special' chapter for 'Northern Hearth' but I still need to put some thought into it about whether I should do it or leave the fiction as it is.**

**Nonetheless, thank everyone for reading 'Northern Hearth' and following it all the way!  
**

**Until next time!**


	9. Capital Sickness? (Extra Chapter)

**A/N:**

**Let's just say I like to do another chapter on a completed story if I enjoyed it that much.**

**Pretty much just a one-shot with fluff; it's my first time and to tell the truth, its truly great whenever people do this. ****This story has been really great and I enjoyed writing it, so why not just make an extra chapter for old times?**

**Inspired by some naughty doujinshi I found and read. I have no regrets.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Extra Chapter**_

_**Capital Sickness?**_

Heiyoru, a native from the Northern lands, encountered a beautiful, but deadly girl about his age named Akame, a former member of the Revolutionary Group named 'Night Raid' about eleven months ago. In the north, conflict was at a rampant level and Heiyoru's platoon was sent to the North to deal with it, only to be helped by the former assassin in response to distress calls.

The teal-eyed teen thought little of the red-eyed girl in front him, but eventually saw that he had more in common with her than he could process. With their experiences together and enduring through several conflicts as they traveled to find the culprit responsible for the event that would be dubbed the 'Iceshard Crisis'. They both eventually began to open their pasts to each other, understanding that there were similarities.. and conflicting differences between the two.

However, the two were able to prevail through this time and by his own will, Heiyoru felt that his presence should be, not in the New Imperial Army, but by Akame's side, feeling that he'd be forever in her debt for giving him something to protect. Something to live for.

After all, Heiyoru lost everything; he failed to protect his family, unable to save his former lover, and worst of all, found that he didn't contribute to the death of the general that he desired to eliminate personally: Esdeath, a now-deceased Imperial General that had ravaged his home without hesitation.

Maybe, he thought, if he could be by Akame's side to the bitter end, if it were to come to that, then maybe he could repent for his weakness in the past. It wasn't the most cleanest way to forgive his past mistakes, but it was much better than living all alone. And besides, he found himself growing on the raven haired beauty that had, honestly, enchanted him by her amazing impression when he had first seen her and more importantly, Heiyoru couldn't help but feel a small part of the girl he first fell in love with inside her soul.

Melodramatic, Heiyoru thought to himself, but it was true.

It would be better to live a, possibly short, bright life near the girl he had feelings for, rather than be miserable for the rest of his lifetime.

For Heiyoru, those words rung deep within his mind and took them to heart.

In the eleven months that both the northerner and the assassin were together, traveling to rid the world of whatever filth laid around, they found themselves deep in the Capital. Of course, there would be pieces of corruption in such a place, but it was Heiyoru's idea to try and see if Najenda needed their assistance. Night Raid's former leader appreciated the help and even gave them a decent apartment to live in for the mean time, which much too generous in Akame's opinion, but Heiyoru didn't mind.

However.. as of now, it seemed that things were about to take a turn for the worst, or_ sickest._

Something that Heiyoru wasn't ready for.

* * *

**Eleven months later, after departing from the Northern region.**

"I'm home." Heiyoru opened his apartment door, revealing a clean and middle-high classed apartment home. Heiyoru called for the raven haired girl whom he was in a relationship with for nearly a year now. In his hand, were an assortment of snacks which were all for Akame. Heiyoru couldn't help but wonder how she didn't ever get fat from eating so much meat, but to prevent a horrible death brought about him, he kept quiet about that.

It was night. Not too late, but dark. Street lights near the window of the living room illuminated through the glass and lightened the room, with only a tall lamp lightening the empty living room with a couch and long coffee table. Akame was nowhere to be seen; she was usually seen around the counter, making a late-night meal or idly sitting on one of the dinner chairs whenever she alone.

Even the cool, silent assassin got lonely whenever she was by herself. Disappointed that Akame was already in bed, Heiyoru sighed, took off his white jacket after placing the snacks on the circle dinner table which were precisely picked for Akame's tastes. He didn't put up with wearing his partial armor or tools that he used during missions, as Heiyoru felt that it would make people around him uneasy, so he usually just wore his everyday clothing.

He was exhausted and tomorrow, both Akame and Heiyoru would have to participate in a raid on a criminal location. Najenda ordered that she didn't want to raid it as soon as possible; the white-haired woman wanted to understand more about the buildings so that less soldiers, or rather law enforcers, would risk being injured or killed. Najenda wanted it to go as smooth as it could, but knew that there were a possibility of casualties in conflict.

She knew that better than anyone.

For nearly the entire day, Heiyoru and Akame, more for his sake, had decided that it would be fun to explore the Capital. They had quite a lot of fun, going to several cafes, tourist spots, and even a few clothes stores. The last one, was something that Akame didn't have too much fun but Heiyoru insisted because he had remembered that Akame told him that he never had much time to dress herself in 'constricting clothing' and she felt that certain clothes like colorful dresses did not suit her style.

He had to admit, he had a good laugh about it when she protested in failure about the stores. However, even during all of that, it seemed that Akame was always tense. Yes, she was always prepared for anything, but it always seemed that Akame could never relax for a extended period of time, even after the war. A personal flaw seen by Heiyoru, and it saddened him slightly.

Whenever they talked to each other, Heiyoru would always listen to every word. At times, it seemed that Akame was happy and eased with talking to Heiyoru about _anything. _It didn't bother Heiyoru at all, and it too made him happy and, at times, entranced. Still, he was taken off guard during the day that Akame had told him about her past. The _entire _thing from her joining an Imperial assassin force from a very young age to ending the life of Esdeath. By the time she had finished her story before she met the tan-skinned northern before her, it had gone dark and both were still sitting on the park bench with nothing but silence in the midnight. A bit eerie, if Heiyoru thought about that day.

It was as if Akame felt like she was born to fight her entire life, and couldn't find it in her heart to lower her blade for just one day.

Deep down, it tore him apart as he was powerless to do anything about it.

Slowly, his eyes began to close and Heiyoru eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Heiyoru awoke to the blinding light that emitted through the glass window from the sun. It appeared that it was in the morning, as the sky was slightly orange from the sunrise. He decided that it would be best to freshen himself up in order to give him more energy for the day. As he rose from the couch and yawned, he went over to the kitchen counters and washed his face in the sink. At this time, both he and Akame would usually prepare themselves for the mission, whenever there was one, by checking their weaponry and going over the situation.

However, for the first time, Heiyoru was the first one to wake up.

It was odd, for Akame at the least, to not wake up in preparation for the job.

Slightly concerned, he went over to the door that held their beds and knocked on it.

"Akame?"

No response, she was most likely still asleep.

"Akame?" Heiyoru said more firmly and louder this time.

"Y-yes..?" A barely audible and hoarse voice could be heard, then a cough. It was Akame's voice, but it sounded a bit off.

With this response, Heiyoru slowly opened the door. He blinked at least three times before seeing the Akame before him. She was laying on her bed, on her back, with a rather sickly looking expression. Her eyelids were struggling to stay open and she had a rather red face, breathing heavily with her forearm across her forehead. Heiyoru quickly walked over to Akame, crouched to meet her level, and began to check what was wrong with her. She looked terrible!

"Akame!? Are you okay!?" Heiyoru asked with slight panic, his hand clenching Akame's free hand.

"I-I don't think so.." She muttered between heavy breaths.

"Damn, what happened?" The northerner questioned, _I knew there was something wrong that night; Akame wouldn't go to bed that early without making dinner. She must have felt under the weather and decided to go to sleep early._

"I.. I.." Akame breathed out.

"Huh? What is it, Akame?" Heiyoru moved slightly closer to her.

"I think I am sick." The assassin uttered, taking Heiyoru off guard.

For a while, Heiyoru stood silent. He had been in so many certain situations in his life from seeing the horrors of cruelty during his childhood, losing someone very close to him during a war, and nearly being killed by his traitorous caretaker. It was safe to say that the boy was always prepared for anything that would stumble through his way. Well, almost everything.

He was rather unprepared in this case, since he didn't know the steps of taking care of someone who was sick, regardless of how simple it sounded. Heiyoru didn't exactly have a procedure on this.

"Uhh.." Heiyoru grumbled out of his mouth, unable to find word.

"Heiyoru, what.. is it?" Akame asked, before covering her mouth and coughing lightly.

"U-um, w-what do I do..?" Heiyoru muttered, taking Akame slightly off guard.

"Y-you.." Akame covered her mouth for a moment before coughing, "..don't know how to care for the sick?"

"Hey, I know how to care for the wounded! T-that counts right?" Heiyoru attempted to cover up his stupidity but it was there: Heiyoru had no idea what to do, which in this case, was taking care of a sick person. It was far different from a physical wound like a cut, but rather within the body and Heiyoru was clueless. Never in his life, did Heiyoru ever get sick or even tend for those that were.

He knew **absolutely** nothing about curing a fever or cough. He had heard about diseases of all kinds, but that did little to help his knowledge of curing a sick person.

"It's alright.. I can help myself.." Akame attempted to get out of bed, but she could barely rise half her body! It seemed that this 'fever' she had was very serious as it deteriorated her strength. In just seconds, she fell back on her bed and grimaced in pain, gritting her teeth behind her lips. She couldn't believe that such a small thing could incapacitate her so pathetically.

"Hey, take it easy!" Heiyoru put his hand on her shoulder, "Look, what is it do you.. need?"

"I need a towel, please," She answered, looking at Heiyoru, "make sure that it is doused with cold water."

"Y-yeah! Okay, okay!" He quickly ran out of the room as fast as he could, immediately running to get a wet towel.

...

"Oh, crap!** WAGH!**"

Akame blinked and flinched when she heard a loud thud with a splash, which was the source of Heiyoru falling down on his rear from a rather impatient run. She suddenly became concerned for his well-being, eyeing the doorway for any sign of Heiyoru.

"H-Heiyoru? Are you alright?" The sick assassin raised her voice slightly so that Heiyoru could hear her.

"Ugh, yeah. I think I fell on my ass.." He responded, before walking into the room.

"You're.." Akame attempted to hold back a smile but was chuckling quietly to herself, seeing her boyfriend in front of her. He was absolutely wet from top to the knee down. Heiyoru was flashing a large frown and twitching eyelash, ashamed of the poor execution of his action.

"I.. ugh.. I got your towel.." Heiyoru held out the damp towel in his hand, looking away from Akame with a slightly red face. The sickened girl slowly took it and placed it on her forehead as she laid on her bed.

"Heiyoru? Why.. are you wet..?"

"Umm, I was gonna get a bucket of cold water for you so you didn't have to go to the sink to make it cold again," Heiyoru explained, "but, ah, I slipped on some water and dropped the entire thing on me. Sorry, heh.. I'm a bit clumsy when it comes to stuff like this." The teal-eyed teenager gave a shy smile and rubbed the back of his head.

_You've always pushed yourself harder just to ensure my happiness. Thank you, Heiyoru, and I love you. _Akame smiled brightly despite under the weather, wanting to say those words to him, but she remembered that there was a mission to be done in the morning. Which was soon. It was best for Heiyoru if he didn't have her too much on his mind, just for the mission's sake. Akame could take care of the fever herself, so Heiyoru would have to go alone for once, without her by his side. "It's quite all right."

Heiyoru's attention went towards the window, then at the clock, which indicated that he was to be by the storage district within an hour. He had plenty of time to prepare but he wasn't sure if he should leave Akame to herself. Returning his attention to Akame, he cupped his chin with one of his hands in thought.

"Maybe I shouldn't go; you're sick and I think it's best if I stay to take care of you." Heiyoru commented.

"No, don't worry, I can take care of myself!" Akame protested, shaking her head slowly, "You should do the mission that Najenda gave us. Get moving quickly."

"..." Heiyoru frowned, before returning to his neutral expression, "Okay, but hey, at least let me get that stupid bucket for you."

The northern native went back into the kitchen. He didn't noticed the serene look on Akame's face when he decided to get something extra in order to help her, without even a request. Though he could be just as cold-hearted as her in a blink of an eye, Heiyoru was more adept in expressing his feelings to her in a much more affectionate or even _intimate _way. It made her feel unworthy almost, having the love of such a kind individual who was much more remorseful than her; the red-eyed killer always branded herself as a monster, a murderer, in order to take blame for the lives that she took during her time as an assassin for the revolutionary army's special operations team, named Night Raid, during the war.

Of course, she had no reason to hide it. Akame had told Heiyoru of everything she had done before and after she had defected to the rebel army. Though, he seemed rather indifferent about, even somewhat sympathetic.

* * *

_"I've killed people too, some necessary, some weren't. We didn't kill people because we liked it or anything, but because we had to, right? I don't really like killing, but when I have to, I know I have to. You didn't kill those people 'cause you're a monster or something, but because you were just following orders, like anyone in a war, right? If that doesn't make you feel better, then I'm okay staying with a 'monster', because I love you nonetheless, y'know.."_

_"H-Heiyoru.." Akame's hands began to slowly move towards his tan cheeks._

_"You and I've got more in common than we thought, heh! Now get that sad look off your face and turn that stupid frown upside-down~!" Heiyoru responded with a rather goofy tone, attempting to break the melodramatic and bitter-sweet moment between the two of them. Akame's hands slowly fell down, smiling from his remark. Never, would she forget this moment that she began to feel a bit more better about herself, thanks to the one whom never leave her side._

_Ever._

* * *

"Got the bucket!" Heiyoru walked slowly, grinning as he placed it near Akame's bed. This time, he had 'Escutcheon' around his left arm now, "Looks like you're okay, right?"

"Yes, thank you very much." Akame nodded, her face still slightly pale from the sickness.

"Okay then, wish me luck, boss!" Heiyoru joked, punching his chest playfully. He ran out of the room and then Akame heard the door creak open and slammed shut. She was glad that Heiyoru spent some time to care for here before leaving for a job. Though she felt somewhat ashamed of staying behind, Akame was smart enough to know that a certain ailment like this would require some bed rest. Besides, this mission was hardly significant.

Heiyoru would most likely have a breeze today.

* * *

"God, that was so fucking tiring.." Heiyoru panted, sitting outside the raided criminal compound that was lying in the 'Storage District' of the Capital. He was amazed how fast those thugs ran. Some of them could even be decent cross-country runners if they weren't into organized crime. There was some blood here and there but surprisingly, there were no casualties. Most criminals caught red-handed in front of Capital law enforcers had put their hands up immediately, and those who didn't had terrible aim with their pistols.

The ones that ran, Heiyoru went after them in pursuit. He managed to get all of them, and tie them up, but _barely_. It seemed like he wasn't eating right, or he just had a lot on his mind. How unprofessional of him. After all of the criminals, about ten or eleven, were put on wagons being sent to the nearby jailhouse to be put to trial, and the illegal goods and weaponry were confiscated, Heiyoru took some time to take a break along with dozens of other officers whom were taking it easy after a operation that lasted till sunset.

It was quite a success, even Najenda came over to assess the situation and determine how it went. It went quite perfectly, she had to admit. The General looked around and saw many of her men smiling and patting each others backs. She was glad that the conclusion of the Revolutionary war was able to bring back certain times of joy like this, even after a rather dangerous operation.

Then she noticed Heiyoru in among, but no Akame. Where was she? Najenda dismissed her personal bodyguards and walked over to him.

"Heiyoru? Where is Akame?" Najenda asked, slightly concerned.

"Huh? Oh, General!" Heiyoru's head shot up, standing up respectfully for her. He had known to show more respect for the white-haired woman, due to certain favors that she had done for him, "Umm, about that.."

"..." The suspense felt heavy in the air for Najenda.

"She's sick."

...

...

...

...

"Excuse me?" Najenda blinked, unsure of what she had heard. The eerie mood that was once there, was suddenly broken by a surprising answer from Heiyoru. And this was mainly because during her entire time working with Akame, she never got sick. _Once._

Suppose there was first for everything.

"Amazing, I know. I never thought that Akame could get.. 'sick' or whatever you say." Heiyoru's back slumped back against the wall, exhaling a substantial amount of air, "I wanted to stay home so I could care after her, but she insisted that I go without her. Well, is there anything else to do? There was another errand to do, right?"

"Oh I see, then-" Najenda immediately halted her sentence. In her mind, she immediately realized that this was the time to be of assistance to Akame. Well, of course she has supported Akame more times than she could count, but this would be an absolute record breaker! Najenda didn't have time to indulge herself in a search for love, but she could definitely be of some help with making her former subordinate with her love life, as she noticed that there wasn't too much intimacy between the two, which was due to the lack of time they had to each other.

Najenda knew what to do, this was going to work well!

"Huh? Did you say something, General Najenda?" Heiyoru tilted his head and gave the General a confused look; he didn't exactly hear the words she had said to him.

She cleared her throat, **"Now listen here, you fool!"** The General barked, crossing her arms and giving a rather furious expression.

"H-huh!?" Heiyoru jumped up slightly from her monster-like voice, which gained the attention of every man around them.

_"Oh shit, he pissed off the General.."_

_"That poor kid's gonna get it.."_

_"Should we help him? He's gonna die.."_

_"Don't get in the way of Najenda, dumbass..! She'll snap your neck with that crazy-ass machine arm of hers!"_

"N-Najenda.. I-I think you should take it easy.." Heiyoru stuttered, smiling nervously and sweating all over.

"Is that so? Well, how about you go home right **now**!" Najenda yelled, giving him a direct order.

"B-but, wait-"

"I wasn't ask you, Heiyoru. Now go home and do what I said, or **else**." Najenda said with a deathly voice, creating a terrifying creaking sound in between the joints of her metal arm.

"Okay, okay! I'll go right now! Just stop making that scary noise!" Heiyoru whimpered, flailing his arms for his life.

**"And when you get home, don't tell her that I made you or you'll get it!"** Najenda roared, punching the wall inches near Heiyoru's face, making a crack in the wall, immediately causing him to sprinting off to his apartment home.

_I suppose I did good enough. _Najenda thought with a smile as she flexed her green mechanical arm. In the distance, she saw the dust kick up behind the northern boy that reminded her of something she had recruited, thanks to the keen eye of one of her assassins, Leone. When she had turned around, everyone turned their vision away from the General, either twiddling with something in their hands or looking at some miscellaneous crate near them. Her bodyguards simply stood there, grimacing and grunting from her sudden outburst.

"What're you all doing?" Najenda questioned softly, in contrast to her earlier tone, "We still have to clean up the area!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" The men responded, with slight fear in their voices.

* * *

Akame had slept nearly the entire day, as her energy was absolutely drained from the sickness she was enduring. The cold towel did much to help her contain the fever and she'd have to thank Heiyoru for doing so. Then, suddenly, she was awoken by a loud slam of the door and a constant _panting_ noise. Curiousity got the best of her, as she was able to rise half her body up, making the towel fall on her lap.

Despite her body wobbling sideways a bit, she slowly walked towards the door and opened it. Akame saw Heiyoru, out of breath and sweating all over. He looked like he was running from death itself. Worried, she took a step forward, but nearly collapsed at the mere weight of it, and held herself up with her hand against the wall. Seeing the orange sunset at the window, she assumed it was quite early for him to be back.

"H-Heiyoru..? What is-"

"A-ah! Akame! Sorry I came home a bit late, but I, uh, er, wanted to come back home as quickly as I could!" Heiyoru explained, regaining most of his oxygen. Akame burned up slightly at the statement and smiled at the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, I s-see.. but-" Akame was cut off as Heiyoru walked over to her and put his hands on each side of her arms.

"A-Akame, you shouldn't be standing up, you've gotta be in bed!" He blurted out, as if she was on the verge of death. She had to admire his passion and the distance between their faces were mere centimeters. Akame's cheeks began to get redder before seeing the concerned look on his and nodding slowly.

"O-okay then.." She muttered, looking down in order to advert her eyes from his bright blue pupils.

When had got back in bed, Heiyoru insisted on making her something to eat, seeing how she didn't eat anything the entire day. Before he left, however, she managed to grab the sleeve of his jacket, wondering why he seemed so tense and was back earlier than she predicted. Noticing her

"Heiyoru, you've returned so quickly. Why..?" She asked.

_And when you get home, don't tell her that I made you or you'll get it!_

"W-well.. I just w-wanted to come home and take care of you b-because I care about you and I couldn't bear to see you struggle to help yourself! You're my girlfriend after all and I should always be there for you, ahahahaha..!" Heiyoru explained with slightly red face, giving her a mouthy smile and scratching the back of his head with a large sweatdrop.

_Ba-dump._

"That's why, hm.." Akame smiled at him, the redness in her face was visible. Before she could say anything else, Heiyoru tensed again and ran out of the room in a flash. Akame blinked, wondering what he was doing next.

"Ah, just hang on! I gotta make something for you to eat!" He hollered, with the sound of clinking plates emitting outside the room as well. Akame patiently laid in her medium-sized bunk until Heiyoru had given the sign that it was ready. She's be lying if she said she wasn't worried; Akame knew that Heiyoru was quite the bad cook. She learned that the hard way, when he had burned their meat into ashes and overcooked the rice. Akame made sure to scold him on that since all they ate that night was overcooked rice.

After several minutes, Heiyoru hollered out to Akame, "I'm finished!"

Well, that was quick.

Before she could even get up, Akame stopped her movement to get out of bed from Heiyoru returning back into the room once again. He looked a bit worried after seeing how Akame was trying to push herself to get up, but ignored his feelings nonetheless.

"Hey, did you want me to bring it to you?" Heiyoru asked. Akame shook her head.

"No, I am fine enough to walk at the least.." She responded, with a slight wheeze present in her tone.

"Err.. okay then. Your food is on the coffee table in the living room." Heiyoru showed her the way when he gestured his arms towards the doorway before walking over to her so that he could be of some support. The red-eyed girl was able to get up on her two feet, thanks to the supporting arms of her lover. Heiyoru slowly took his arms away from her, revealing that she could walk by herself to some extent. The raven-haired beauty slowly sat herself down on the red-colored couch and Heiyoru sat right next to her.

Looking down, Akame was quite amazed by the look of the food, though it appeared to be more of a comfort food than a meal that was supposed to fill her up. A white frosted slice of cake with a teacup of green tea. It appeared very delicious and for someone who was quite bad with preparing food, Akame was a bit surprised.

"You.. made this?" Akame questioned Heiyoru.

"Uh-huh," Heiyoru nodded with his crossed arms, smiling from Akame's tone of delight and surprise, "this middle-aged lady I bumped on my way home told me that the best way to cure a sick person was something sweet, a bittersweet touch, and.. uh.."

"What else?"

Hesitant at first, Heiyoru raised up from his seat and placed a kiss on top of Akame's mildly burning forehead which made her flinch. She was taken slightly off-guard from the romantic gesture before Heiyoru began to nervously clear his throat and was avoiding her eyesight.

"D-don't question me; I was just doin' what the lady said was best for a sick person!" Heiyoru blurted out in an embarrassed tone, "You should probably hurry up and eat up. Don't let it get stale."

"Of course." Akame agreed, picking up the spoon and began to eat the dessert in front of her. Her lover idly stood by as he just sat down with her, smiling at how she appeared more lively after finishing the slice of cake and slowly sipped the tea, which was more warm than piping hot. And unusually sweet for green tea.

"This tea.. is quite sweet." The sick girl commented, knowing that tea was usually bitter in its traditional form.

"Oh, right. I know you don't drink it too much since you complain about its bitterness," Heiyoru explained, chuckling, "so just for you, I added a bit of sugar in there. Well, not really a _bit. _Don't mention it; I'd do anything to make you feel just a bit better!"

_So you remembered.. _Akame frowned. Not because she was sad, but felt that she didn't deserve this kind of treatment; in her eyes, she saw herself in a negative light for her actions in the past, despite Heiyoru's reassurance and their near-year relationship. Putting down the teacup, she stared down at the ground.

"Why would you do all of this for me..?" Akame muttered, her eyes hidden under her silky black hair.

"E-eh!? What the hell are you talking about?" Heiyoru responded, slightly offended.

"I'm not suitable to be in such a relationship that I am incapable of expressing any intimacy towards you.." Akame scolded herself.

"..."

"I do not understand why I am being treated so kindly; I had always assumed that I would suffer for the countless lives I have taken away, that I would d-"

**"Shut up!" **Heiyoru screamed, silencing the assassin immediately. Heiyoru had an expression of guilt and pain planted on his face, on the verge of breaking apart. Akame did nothing but stare into his eyes as he grabbed her right arm with his right hand.

"You've been talking to yourself like garbage forever now!" He yelled, softening his grip, "I think you're a beautiful and amazing person! Besides, I.. feel like it's my fault for how you feel."

"W-what?"

"It's true," Heiyoru said sadly, releasing his grip off Akame's arm, "I-I feel like I haven't been really there for you whenever you need to cry or just talk, ever since that time we talked in the park. I haven't cared about how you feel as much as I should and I hate myself for it. Furthermore, I felt like we acted like night and day, so I desired for you to be different, and there were even times where I felt like I didn't want do anything with you! I was controlling and insensitive, so I owe you the biggest apology ever: I'm sorry for everything, Akame; I wasn't giving you the attention that you deserved."

"..."**  
**

"This time, I'll make sure I do it right this time," Heiyoru declared with determination, intertwining his hands with hers, "I won't make you sad this-!?"

Heiyoru found himself locked lip-to-lip with his lover as she pulled in to give him an affectionate kiss. She had released her hands from his and placing them on each side of his face, giving her momentum to connect her lips with his. He took an odd pleasure in tasting the sweet frosting that still lingered her mouth. What felt like for several minutes, they eventually separated, both of them attempting to regain their breath as they panted heavily. Heiyoru, speechless from the romantic action, stared into the red eyes of Akame, who had a straight face. Mostly because he was one who 'engaged' first.

"Forgive me, I had completely forgotten I was sick.. I-"

She couldn't complete her statement as this time, Heiyoru dove down first to return with the similar gesture, tugging at her sleeping dress to pull her in. However this time, it was more intimate and aggressive. Akame flinched as she felt something dive into her open mouth. Tongue!? She wanted to move back slightly but it felt amazingly pleasing as she gave in and returned the kiss more firmly, closing her eyelids. Eventually, they pulled apart with a string of saliva connecting the couple's lips. Wiping his lips nervously, Heiyoru chuckled a bit.

"When do you kiss.. with your tongue..?" Akame said slowly as she wiped her lips, still taken aback.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," Heiyoru responded, smiling, "hey, I hope you're feeling better."

"Somewhat, yes." She admitted, still tracing her lips with her fingers.

"Good; it's my job to make you feel better any way I can.." Heiyoru yawned, slightly exhausted, "I'm a bit tired, but I'll stay up a bit more if you want me to."

Akame's eyes stared at Heiyoru with a rather indifferent expression. Despite this, she nodded at him, wanting to be by his side a bit more. It was unique to admit it, in her case, but the red-eyed killer could tell that she felt quite serene with the presence of Heiyoru by her side. It bothered her a bit, the fact that she had difficulty trying to express her love to Heiyoru, but now, it seemed like he didn't care anymore.

All that mattered was that he had her by his side, and Heiyoru could live with that.

"Will you be alright? I had kissed you while I was-"

"Yeah, I'll be okay!" He responded brightly.

...

...

...

"I will be, right?"

* * *

The next day, Akame woke up to full strength. She felt a slightly lighted here and there, but nothing else. Her health was good enough for her to stand up straight and breathe finely. The assassin undressed herself out of her sleeping attire and changed into her everyday clothes. Putting on an apron, she saw that Heiyoru wasn't awake yet. It was okay, as he worked himself quite well yesterday. Akame helped herself to make breakfast for the two for today and as the girl was done, she walked over to his room. Heiyoru had asked her if she wanted him to sleep by her for last night, but she was alright by herself. And also, she didn't want to put him at risk for getting sick because of her.

Well, maybe it was already too late.

"Heiyoru, breakfast's ready. We're having meat." Akame knocked on his room door, but no response. Wondering what was wrong, she opened the door and saw that Heiyoru was rising in his bed, squinting his eyes from the shining open window and let out a rough cough. It was bright in his room from the outside atmosphere and Akame could notice something.. _sickly_.

Uh oh.

"Are you okay?"

"I," A cough interrupted his sentence, he brought the upper half of his body up and placed his hand on his forehead, "I feel terrible, Akame.."

His voice sounded hoarse. Blast, she probably shouldn't have kissed him; it appeared that Heiyoru had contracted her sickness from yesterday.

"Oh," Akame uttered, walking over to Heiyoru to check himself, placing her semi-warm hand over his forehead, "you're burning up."

"Ugh, shouldn't have gotten too physical last night," Heiyoru groaned, berating himself, "should've kept that kiss for when you got better.."

"You were the one who gave me the 'mouth' kiss." She called it, causing Heiyoru to let out a protest.

"Hey, who was the one who kissed first and said 'stay with me forever'?" He attacked back, crossing his arms. Akame didn't respond and her eyes trailed down as a noticeable blush could be seen on her cheeks before she stared at Heiyoru again with a smile.

"Just stay in bed," Akame ordered, "I'll be back."

"Hey, come on, I'm healthy enough to-!"

At that moment, Akame placed a kiss on his forehead, just like what he had done yesterday to her. It made him feel slightly better, ignoring some of the dull pain that emitted in his head. Departing from her lover without a single sound, patting his shoulder.

"It's my turn to take care of you," The red-eyed girl said, "your health should be the most important matter and I will return the favor by making you feel better."

"U-uh, hey-!" Heiyoru was speechless. Dork, she was repeating mostly everything he had said to her yesterday. She was pretty clever, and that indifferent tone of hers made it sound much better than his nervous, Najenda-paranoic sound of his voice. He couldn't believe Akame got the better of him in this argument to the point where she caused him to freeze without a protest any further.

"I'll bring your food." Akame walked over to the door, opened it and gave Heiyoru one more smiling glance before leaving the room momentarily.

"..."

Heiyoru felt something weird in his chest. Not like a loving feeling, but a very new one. He had been taken care of many times, but in this case, he was being treated like a child. Was this how Akame felt like when she was being taken cared of by him? He was pretty sure that she was going to have a field day with this scenario of today. Though she appeared to be cold-ish and awkward like she usually is, Akame definitely looked more.. lively than him, even if it was just momentarily.

It was honestly a little weird to see her like that; Heiyoru was so used to her being straightforward and indifferent. Seeing her in a different light was like seeing a shooting star: it was very rare.

Unless.

_"Oh man,"_ Heiyoru muttered to himself, his mouth quivered and with a embarrassed expression, facepalming, _"w-why do I feel like she's getting some kind of enjoyment taking care of me like some.. kid..?"_

And worst of all, deep down, Heiyoru was actually okay with being treated like one.

For, um, _intimate_ reasons supposedly.

* * *

_Akame,_

_You always think you're a rotten person for your actions_

_Yet, when I met you, you were actually much less twisted and evil than you think yourself to be_

_You can go ahead and call yourself whatever nasty name you want_

_None of that will ever change how I feel about you.._

* * *

_Heiyoru,_

_After everything you've attempted, you brand yourself a failure; a coward_

_For you to still be alive after all of your hardships, you are truly a strong-willed person, even more so as a kind-hearted one_

_You and I, we are nearly the same, losing all whom we hold close to our hearts_

_You may blame yourself for all of our mistakes, take responsibility for our failures, and call yourself a burden, but none of that matters.._

* * *

**_Because I love you._**

* * *

_**The End~!**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**That was quite good, seeing it over myself. I had debated whether I should do this or not, but considering how I felt about this fiction, it just seemed to bad to not have a final chapter for just both Heiyoru and Akame (with a bit of Najenda).**

**I hope this was a good addition to the story and that you enjoyed it very well.**

**Another 'Akame Ga Kill!' story from me is expected soon! It is currently in the works, but I want to look over the idea of the story before making any sudden moves. And a slight break; I hope that with what I had written here, I earned it.  
**

**Thank you for all your support, and until next time.**


End file.
